


When Snapback Met Beanie

by GiveMeYourGravy, PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hat love, Hipsters, M/M, White Eskimo, indie band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeYourGravy/pseuds/GiveMeYourGravy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles never left his band White Eskimo. In fact, he's on the road to making it big with his first true group and his best friend who plays keyboards and back-up vocals, Louis. </p><p>When his eyes land on a lone snapback hat in the crowd, everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a good friend over at Onedirectionfanfiction.com and am just awaiting an invite for her so she can start uploading stories here as well. Her name is Mackenzie (givemeyourgravy93) and she's really awesome and super talented and this was her story originally but she was sweet enough to ask me to collabo with her on it so here it is

  _I Want You To Rock Me!_

_Rock Me!_

_Rock Me, Yeah!_

_I Want You To Hit The Pedal, Heavy Metal, Show Me You Care!_

_I Want You To Rock Me!_

_Rock Me!_

_Rock Me, Yeah!_

-Rock Me by One Direction

“Niall please, I’ll owe you big time after this, I’m talking buying you Nandos for like a whole week anything off the menu bruh…” Niall rolled his eyes and took a generous bite of his burger, not even waiting until he was done chewing to speak:

“Come on Z…isn’t that what _boyfriends_ are for, to drag to things that you can’t find other people to go with you to?”

“Uh, yes? But it’s still so _new_ and I don’t want to chase this one off so soon, I think he’s a keeper besides you know Liam, he’s not exactly into this kind of scene.” Niall puffed his chest up in outrage:

“And _I am_?”

They were of course referring to the hipster scene, something Zayn had recently gotten into after discovering the _Passion Pit_ at an underground music festival his ex Perrie had dragged him to. Ever since he made it his personal mission to ‘find’ the next big thing and he’s convinced it’s this up and coming band called _White Eskimo,_ a group of lads that were little more than a garage band that lucked out by landing a few major gigs here and there. Rumor had it they even planned to have a go at the X Factor this year or so said Zayn’s twitter feed.

“No but you’ve at least got more of an open mind when it comes to music, with Liam if it isn’t Usher or Jay-Z no thank you.”  Niall frowned because yeah Payne was sort of fickle like that but why was it that he had to suffer for being more of a pushover?  Finally after swallowing he made a show of sighing and nodded.

“Oh alright, but make it _two weeks_ or no deal.” Zayn threw his hands up in excitement and then leaned across the booth to throw his arms around Niall’s neck as best he could.

“Yes, thanks mate. It’ll be good you’ll see we always make it fun don’t we?” Niall made a noncommittal noise as he polished off his burger and fries.

He’d never tell Zayn this but bribing him with Nandos had been pretty unnecessary, he only gave the darker boy a hard time about going to these shows because it was expected, after all he was more the type to listen to Justin Bieber and Katy Perry than _Of Monsters and Men._ He tended to wear snapbacks, baggy pants, and supras and wouldn’t be caught dead in a pair of skinny jeans or worse a _fedora_ like most of White Eskimo’s fans.

The truth of the matter was that ever since the first White Eskimo show Zayn tricked him into going to Niall’s sort of become obsessed, not necessarily with their music—although it was beginning to grow on him slowly but surely.

No the reasoning behind his love for this indie band would be their tall, dark and cheeky front man Harry Styles.

 _That night Niall had been sulking, standing with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring, absolutely determined to have a miserable time but then after what felt like forever of rolling his eyes at the hipster chatter going on around him and being all but ignored by even Zayn who started chatting up this tall bloke who Niall thinks Zayn introduced to him as Nick but whatever the guy was wearing_ manpris _and what looked like a feather boa which didn’t impress him, so he’d simply nodded once not to be rude and turned his attention elsewhere like down to his watch wondering if the damn show were ever going to start._

 _Just as he thought this the lights went up to reveal the band bounding onto the stage all smiles, waves and ass slaps from the keyboardist in particular as they took their places behind their respective instruments. Niall sighed and readied himself to be assaulted with no doubt indie tripe for the next half an hour, but that was until a spotlight suddenly shown down on a lone figure in the middle of the stage and Niall nearly swallowed his own tongue in surprise when he laid eyes on the Greek statute trying to pass for a human being, he honestly resembled some kind of cherub adonis which  just shouldn’t_ exist _but there he was in two-dimension and everything._

 _“Hello, I’m Harry Styles.” He’d rasped into the microphone, that was all and the crowd went completely apeshit. He finished his introduction with a cheeky smile revealing a goddamn_ dimple _and_ seriously? _Niall did not remember signing up for this. With his interest now suitably piqued Niall let his eyes trail over the singer as the band began playing their first song of the night. Harry bobbed his head along with the music, gazing out over the crowd in uninhibited awe of the many faces staring back at him._

 _Niall’s breath hitched when their eyes meet for the briefest of seconds but it was enough for him to know he was in deep trouble, because Harry was quite possibly the most beautiful person in existence and he was_ not _supposed to enjoy any part of this night but he’d be lying out his arse if he denied enjoying at least the_ view _._

 _Then Harry did the awful thing of opening his mouth and actually you know singing and yeah Niall was completely fucked because his voice was_ sex _, that’s the only way to describe it pure unadulterated sex to the ears and while Niall didn’t exactly identify with the lyrics he was singing—something about society metaphorically living in the bottom of a Starbucks cup—that was beside the point because Harry could’ve been up there singing the bloody phone book and he’d still be just as mesmerized. Niall would also be lying if he denied wanting to hear his name moaned in that voice while he fucked Harry until he screamed his throat raw, but really talk about semantics._

That had been a few months ago and every show afterward without fail he and Harry would always share a moment, it never came at the same time but their eyes would meet and Harry would pause to grin down at the ground and there was no real telling that it was because of him, that he’d caused that smile to bloom on the singer’s face but god was it a sight to see either way.

“So when’s this show anyway?” Niall asked as he slurped up the last of his cookies n cream milkshake. Zayn had the grace to blush as he avoided Niall’s eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that mate?” Niall asked, leaning in closer to hear him. Zayn cleared his throat nervously fidgeting with the paper of his straw

“I said tonight…in like an hour actually.”Niall had to do a double take because he couldn’t have heard his friend correctly.

“The fuck dude and you give me less than an hour’s notice? That’s messed up”

He shook his head, looking down at himself, he was dressed in his usual baggy jeans and a fitted white shirt, so plain there was no way Harry was going to notice him tonight, he hadn’t even thought to put any gel in his hair, good thing he’d grabbed his ever present snapback at the last minute before meeting Zayn for dinner.

“No, we’ve got a whole hour.” The darker boy assured him, glancing up at the diner’s wall clock.

“Did you even factor in the time it would take to travel to the venue?” Zayn shook his head popping a now cold fry into his mouth.

“It’s right up the street; they’re playing at the _Beard to Tail_ tonight, why do you think I insisted on eating here?” Niall nodded, he’d heard of the quaint bar but had yet to go in it, until tonight apparently, well if nothing else he’d have accomplished that at least.

“Manipulative bastard, what if I’d said no?” Zayn snorted, waving him off.

“Please, all I’d have to do is add another week of Nando’s and maybe promise to buy you that purple raptors snapback I saw you eyeing at the mall the other day for your birthday.”

“Oh shit, do you mean it?” The blonde asked, suddenly sitting up straighter.

“Nope, the terms have already been settled can’t go adding things after the fact.”

“ _Damnnit.”_ Zayn snickered and Niall narrowed his eyes at him, knowing he’d somehow end up convincing his friend to buy him that snapback eventually.

That’s how he found himself elbow to elbow with a bunch of beanie and fedora wearing chaps which was becoming a semi-regular occurrence, he was even becoming dare he say _used_ to it. This was the first bar they’d played though and Niall was grateful for the fact that he could enjoy the show while nursing a bottle of beer this time. Someone nudged him making him choke a little on his latest sip.

“Sorry mate.” Niall looked up at the oddly familiar voice and groaned inwardly, great Nick was here as well. The older bloke was a nice enough fellow but his choice in fashion was a little flashier then Niall was used to and the dude had no concept of the meaning of personal space and worst of all he didn’t know how to take a hint, as he takes every opportunity to hit on Zayn despite the fact that the darker boy told him he had a boyfriend. With Liam being a good mate of Niall’s he found the flamboyant man’s advances all the more irritating on Liam’s behalf.

“S’alright.” He said shortly as not to encourage Nick into initiating actual conversation, he even threw him a little smile before turning his attention to the stage, unconsciously bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation and when had _that_ happened?

He didn’t have to wait much longer as the lights went up and band clamored out onto the stage, the mischievous keyboardist, Niall now knew as Louis riding piggyback on Will the band's drummer before being set down at his keyboard.  Niall held his breath expectantly and just as he hoped there was Harry smirking beneath the glow of the spotlight, its light casting a sort of halo above Harry’s curls and basically setting the butterflies in Niall’s stomach in flight. Harry shook his head slightly and cleared his throat:

"Good evening all and thank you for coming, I’m Harry Styles and we are White Eskimo!”

Speaking of his luscious curls, Niall watched as Harry launched right into the first song of the night, it was actually one of the better ones that gave Harry the opportunity to move around and move he did Harry liked to bounce around the stage like he had springs in his heels, he didn’t exactly _dance_ , but he had _moves_ and his energy was contagious, Niall always liked that his curls seemed to dance _with_ him but to a different tune, still moving long after the singer has gone still.

He also liked watching Harry as he sang, namely the way his perfect pink lips formed around the words he was singing and the fact that he unconsciously licked them constantly between lyrics. Uh, and don’t even get him started on the singer’s hands god his hands were magical, the way they were so big they practically wrapped themselves around the mic twice over (Niall wishes they wrapped around something else of similar shape) and Harry’s body, Jesus fucking Christ but that pert little arse of his in skinny jeans that resembled a second a skin rather than an actual article of clothing and his never-ending torso that Niall wanted to trace a path on with his tongue.

Shit he was hornier than usual, which was saying a lot because Harry had this odd power over him, almost like he literally had a control button that was somehow connected to Niall’s dick and decided when it was time for Niall to pop a boner. There was something about tonight, maybe it was the beer taking an early effect but whatever it was he felt helpless to resist the pull Harry had over him.

Every quick smile, every teasing wink he playfully sent the crowd, hell every time he simply shook his head, something he was oft to do to get his fringe out of his eyes it all seemed like it was done for Niall’s benefit like Harry was trying to tell him something, maybe this attraction wasn’t one-sided after all? It seemed a little unlikely because why him out of all the other fans that followed the band from venue to venue, fans who actually looked like they _belonged_ there?

And then it happened Harry looked right at him and licked his lips extra slowly before winking and there was no question, Harry was interested, had just initiated something, what Niall didn’t exactly know but he was sure as hell planning to find out. Tipping his snapback up further he met the singer’s eyes and smiled widely back at him, never one to be self conscious about his braces. The curly topped boy shook his curls so that they covered him face as he sang the rest of the song grinning down at the stage.

The end of the set came entirely too soon in Niall’s opinion and clapping along with the rest of the crowd as the band took their final bow and ran off the stage he set his mouth in a straight line, determinedly making up his mind that he was done with this coy back and forth does he or doesn’t he fancy me back bullshit he was going backstage to find out once and for all.

 


	2. Le Disko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one shot that originally launched this series it's title was _Lust at First Snapback_ (because we have a thing for Niall in snapbacks ok? lol)

_Hello little boys, little toys_

_We're the dreams you're believing_

_Crawling up the walls, running down your face!_

_Razor sharp, razor clean, feel the weapon's sensation_

_On your back, with loaded guns_

_Now hold on to me, pretty baby, if you wanna fly!_

_We're gonna melt the fever, sugar, rolling back your eyes!_

-Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns

No matter how many times he stepped onto the stage, Harry Styles was always most nervous right before. This was one of their biggest concerts ever and they were lucky to even be here. He knew that once he grabbed that microphone, all of his fears would wash away but the moment before was always the hardest for him. There was nothing scarier than seeing so many pairs of eyes on you at a time, judging you before you even opened your mouth. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his best mate run and jump onto Will's back like a scared schoolgirl. "I'll get ya back, Lou" he mumbled more to himself than his cheeky friend. Harry let out a deep breath as he walked onto the stage to join his mates, taking the microphone in his hand. He let out a noise of surprise when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. He looked over his shoulder at his band mates as they all set up and he grinned when Lou winked at him. If Louis wasn't dating an aspiring model, he'd be sure Louis were playing for the same team, much like Harry was.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but something strange had caught his attention. While everyone else in the crowd looked like they'd just walked out of Hipsters-R-Us, this boy stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd full of people that said they were like no one else. He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt over his jeans and a red snapback. The boy was smirking slightly at him and Harry was amazed by how attractive a bloke could look even with metal in his mouth. His snapback like a neon light, demanding attention among all the monochromatic beanies and fedoras.   
  
Harry shook his head slightly and cleared his throat. "Good evening all and thank you for coming, I'm Harry Styles and we are White Eskimo!" He then went on to introduce the rest of his band. Louis, of course, followed up with a cheeky remark to all the ladies about where they could meet him after the show. Eleanor was going to murder him if she'd bothered showing tonight. The whole show he tried not to stare too hard at the gorgeous blue eyed blonde haired boy who'd caught his eye at the beginning of the night. It was only a matter of time before the set was over and Harry was wishing all of their fans and onlookers a good night and a safe trip home, especially to those that were intoxicated.   
  
Harry followed his mates off the stage and soon Louis was looking for his precious Ellie and the rest of the boys were disappearing into the crowd in search of a girl that they needed to bed. Harry shook his head at his friends and ran his hands through his mop of curls and kept his green eyes towards the ground. He couldn't get that boy out of his head and the image of the boy on top of him, making him scream out in ecstasy, was an image even harder to release.   
  
Just as Harry reached for the door to his dressing room, someone had taken hold of his shoulders. He was turned and his back was slammed against the door and he couldn't help but let out a small squeak of surprise. Soon, his eyes were widening even more when he saw who it was that was pinning him there. It was the boy who didn't belong in the crowd. The boy who'd been causing poor Harry's dick to scream at him for hours on end in need of release.  
  
"What are you--?" Harry started to ask, but his question was soon cut off by the blonde's pink lips being smashed against his own. Harry had questions, but little harry was too turned on to care at this point. Harry's hands tangled into the boy's as their tongues continued to battle right there in the middle of the hallway for any passerby to see. Harry whimpered when his kissing companion removed his mouth from his.   
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" the boy smirked at him and his thick Irish accent almost made Harry drop to his knees for him right there. What was this sexy Irishmen doing in England and wha-...the better question was, why Harry was having this conversation with himself rather than banging the blonde Adonis in front of him.   
  
Harry nodded and turned the door knob, almost stumbling back as he used his body weight to open the door. He'd momentarily forgotten that this sexy creature had pinned him there earlier. The heavenly male closed the door behind him when he entered and locked the door before turning back to Harry.   
  
Harry quickly moved back to the boy, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him passionately. The God-like male allowed it for a while before pushing Harry away gently and pushing Harry down. Harry was now bent over his dressing room mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror and loved what he saw looking back at him. His green eyes darkened with lust as he licked his full lips. Then he looked up at the blonde boy behind him who was now removing his pants and boxers.   
  
Harry couldn't help but gasp at the sheer size of him. Harry had now problem catching rather than pitching, but his eyes were saucer wide at this point and he could feel his throat drying up. The boy leaned over him and teasingly licked Harry's ear. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" he murmured before entering Harry with one lubed finger.   
  
Harry tensed momentarily as he attempted to adjust to this intrusion, but soon was relaxing and cooing at the pleasure he was receiving. "Please, give me more" he whimpered, his dark lust-filled eyes locked with the boy's blue ones. The blue eyed boy licked his lips and skipped the second finger altogether. He was three fingers deep in Harry Styles and enjoying every fucking second of it.  
  
It didn't take very long for Harry to start begging for more again. "Please, just fuck me already!" he practically growled, wiggling around the boy's fingers like mad.   
  
The White Eskimos fan couldn't help but grin at the reaction the singer was having to him, and they hadn't even fucked yet. He slowly reached for the bottle of lube and prepared his dick for the ride of its life. His hands moving to Harry's hips, gripping them so tight that Harry cried out at the fingernail's piercing his hips.   
  
The pain of the boy's fingernails wasn't enough to distract the masochist from the pain of being stuffed like a sausage by the blonde boy. "Ugh, fuck!" he groaned as he gripped his mirror, watching the blonde boy as he pounded his ass. He couldn't watch for long though, the pleasure was far too great.   
  
The boy behind him didn't look as if he was going to last and the fact almost relieved Harry. He didn't want to embarrass himself by ejaculating prematurely. The boy reached beneath Harry and squeezed Harry's rock hard member, causing Harry to cry out to God as he sprayed his semen on his chest and stomach.   
  
The boy behind him tensed at the sounds coming from his mouth. "Jesus, Mary mother of God!" the boy cried out before spilling his seed into the curly-haired boy in front of him.   
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself being filled with spunk, but he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the crimson color of the boy behind him's cheeks. He slowly stood when the boy removed himself from Harry and ran his hands through his hair.   
  
The blonde pulled up his pants quickly and headed for the door, leaving into the hall. Harry stood there in his half naked glory and watched for a moment before chasing after, his pants still around his ankles. "Wait! You never even told me your name!" he hollered at the Irishmen boy.   
  
The boy turned and smirked at the sight before him, licking his lips slightly. He looked like the cat that caught the canary. He moved slowly back to Harry and pressed his lips gently to his. This kiss was different than the ones that he'd forced upon Harry when this all began. "It's Niall" he said simply and shrugged before turning on his heel to leave. Harry grabbed the red snapback with a grin and placed it upon his head.   
  
The blonde named Niall stopped walking long enough to look over his shoulder and laugh lightly at the both sexy and humorous sight. Harry knew he must look ridiculous, standing there completely naked except a red snapback hat upon his head. He opened his mouth to ask for his number, but Niall was leaving again. Maybe it wasn't meant to be?  
  
Harry took the hat off once he'd gotten back into his small dressing room. This was better than nothing when it came to memories of this evening. Especially knowing he'd never see the dreamboat again. He began to examine the red hat closely. There, on the inside of the hat, was writing.  _If found, please return to Niall Horan_. There was even a phone number attached.   
  
Harry grinned, his dimples starting to protrude again. Maybe this wasn't the last he'd seen of the leprechaun after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and let us know if you like where we're taking this story all encouragements are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Close the door and take the stairs_  
>  Up or down  
> Ups and Downs  
> Don't pretend you've never been there  
> You kiss me like an overdramatic actor  
> Who's starving for work  
> With one last shot to make it happen  
> You've won the role, you've played your part  
> You've been cordially invited  
> But I'm not impressed and I'm definately not excited  
> Because the film has a shallow budget  
> And the writer's subject script isn't any deeper....  
> So Dive Right In.....  
> -Slow Down by The Academy Is...
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=inu8mx)  
> 

_Dun forget 2 grab da cheez seasuning 4 da popcrn_

Niall glanced at his cell when it buzzed with an incoming message and rolled his eyes at Liam’s atrocious spelling but grabbed the white cheddar seasoning from the cabinet above his head nonetheless, before practically sprinting back into the living room with the huge bowl of popcorn in his hand.

“What’d I miss?” He asked slightly out of breath from all but hurdling over the back of the couch and almost losing the popcorn all over the floor.

“Not much just Louis grabbing your boyfriends ass _yet again_ —I swear if they didn’t show Louis’ gorgeous, devoted girlfriend Eleanor sitting in the crowd every other week I would swear you had some real competition there Ni.”

“Z, how many times do I have to tell you he’s not my boyfriend? Jesus not everyone is a serial monogamous like the two of you, sticking yer dick in another dudes hole does not a relationship automatically it make alright? Now drop that shit it’s not cute anymore.” The darker boy made a face, undeterred.

“Oh please you know you love it and everything I do is cute the sooner you come to terms with this fact the happier your life will be, isn’t that right Liam?”

Sighing loudly Liam tried to stall his answer by reaching over to steal a handful of cheesy popcorn, hating when the two of them put him in the middle because there was no winning, he knew he was always expected to side with Zayn at all costs with him being his _boyfriend_ and all but sometimes Zayn was just plain wrong but he couldn’t exactly tell him that and risk ending up in the doghouse, so instead of answering this time he shoved almost the entire fist of popped kernels into his mouth and pointed to the screen where _White Eskimo_ was being introduced by Simon Cowell for their first performance of the night.

Niall’s attention was easily averted to the television screen as he took up his usual position of gawking openmouthed at Harry in HD, sitting on the literal edge of his seat while the boys performed their rendition of _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. Zayn just shook his head alternating between being entertained by the actual performance and Niall’s reaction to it, remembering all those months ago when this season of X factor had first begun…

XXX

_They sat similarly with Niall in the recliner while Zayn and Liam took up most of the couch, bowl of popcorn hot in his lap sans cheddar seasoning, because they were all out much to Liam’s dismay. They were talking idly while the opening credits ran about being finished with school soon—finally and what they hoped to be doing once they graduated, as the voice over dude informed the audience at home that the judges would be holding auditions in the town of Cheshire this week. They watched as the first hopeful of the day a tiny little thing called Cher Lloyd who shocked everyone with her unique range and unflinching confidence. She easily got put through with yeses across the board._

_They sat through a few unremarkable auditions until this broody bloke, Aiden Grimshaw waltzed onto the stage and immediately transformed before their eyes from this 18 year old chap whose done a few gigs with a band and some weddings to a 35 year old blues singer who seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and felt the need to tell you about it through Kanye West’s ‘Gold digger’ he was incredible and Niall and the boys almost didn’t want his audition to end, damn you Simon for cutting him off when you did. He of course gets sent through with three resounding yeses._

_Niall looked to his watch, then down to the mostly empty bowl in his lap morosely during what would be the final commercial break before the episode was over. He perked up when Liam mentioned Aiden again and how he was surely the one to beat. Zayn agreed although he couldn’t help bringing Cher’s name back up as well because he really liked her style and thought she was quite refreshing. Niall vocally agreed with both until the X factor finally resumed._

_The final audition of the day would be from a local group of boys that went by the name of_ White Eskimo. _Niall who literally had his face stuck in the bowl, trying to lick up the last of the salt and butter froze and nearly dropped the bowl held in his now nerveless fingers as his eyes slowly slid to the flat screen just in time to watch as the familiar band of five walk out onto the x factor stage. He saw Haydn wielding an acoustic guitar, Nick who brandished a tambourine as well as Louis and Will who held mics in their hands and then last as if the cherry on the top of an ice cream sundae Harry strutted out to the middle of the stage, front and center. The camera cut to the audience for their reactions and Niall couldn’t help but notice that girls were already swooning for the curly-topped singer and he hadn’t even opened his mouth yet._

_“Hello, I’m Harry Styles and we’re White Eskimo.” Niall watched as Simon made a pinched face at the terrible name but shook it off after all they were an indie band, the first ever on the X factor stage and he knew that scene was notorious for their obscure band names._

_“Very Well then and what are you planning to sing for us today?”Simon addressed the band, fiddling with his pen._

_“We’re gonna do a little_ Summer of 69 _for you if that’s alright?” Harry rasped into the mic, shooting Simon and the audience his signature dimpled smirk and Niall couldn’t believe it but Simon actually smiled back, completely charmed and how does that even happen?_

_“Off you go.” Simon said, sitting back in his seat. Harry nodded and made quick eye contact with each member of the band before Nick started counting off with his tambourine, Haydn coming in shortly after with the guitar and Will rounding them all out with a little beat-boxing._

_Harry slicked his hair back as he waited for his cue to come in and pulling the something Niall had noticed earlier tucked in the back pocket of his skinny jeans, something red and—Niall gasped, watching as Harry pulled out his custom made red snapback with a giant white **N** stitched in it and pulled it onto his head backwards._

_“Holy shit, that’s my snapback.” He gasped again._

 

_“What?” Zayn and Liam said simultaneously, distracted with watching the performance._

 

 _“He actually kept it and is wearing it…that’s_ my  _snapback guys.”At this point Harry began to sing, playing it up for the audience with winks and smiles as he sang about getting his first real six string down at the five and dime, but it was all white noise to Niall who couldn’t hear anything over his own erratic heartbeat, it was a good thing they had the X factor set to auto record on their DVR._

_“What do you mean that’s your snapback, did you smoke something and not share because not cool, mate.”_

_“No fuck you Zayn I’m not high, that_ is _my snapback the custom one my mum got me this last Christmas remember?” The darker boy made a show of squinting at the snapback atop the performer’s head before turning back to his friend and eyeing him suspiciously._

_“The one you claimed you_ lost _at the White Eskimo show at the Beard and Tail?”Niall avoided making eye contact with his friend, scratching at the back of his neck nervously._

_“Uh yeah about that,  I didn’t so much lose it as got it nicked from my head by that cheeky little shit.”_

_“I don’t understand, you met Harry Styles? When? How? Where was I? Why didn’t you take me with you arsehole?”_

_“Because I was balls deep in his ass if you must know.” The blonde said flippantly and all Zayn could do was blink shocked eyes at him as Liam literally spit the sip of Pepsi he’d just taken all over himself._

_“Are you serious?” Zayn screeched one part scandalized, another part proud and even a small part of him was utterly jealous._

_Niall took a deep breath and started to regale his encounter with the White Eskimo front man. Starting with manipulating Zayn into buying him Nandos as bribe to accompany him to shows that he actually started to really enjoy going to thanks to the fit as fuck lead singer._

_Told them about all the mutual eye-fucking him and Harry had been doing since the very first show and how it had all finally become too much and that night at the Beard and Tail while Zayn had disappeared with Grimmy and his crew of bloody hipster wanks, he’d snuck off backstage, thankful for his slight stature. He paused to send Liam an apologetic look who had frowned at the mention of Zayn hanging around the underground radio dj._

_“I didn’t have the faintest idea where I was headed but luckily I spotted Harry from behind, heading for what I assumed was his dressing room, knew it was him by that perfect arse of his, never mind his curls.”_

_The blonde described grabbing the taller boy and without thinking spinning him_ _around to face him and all but throwing him up against the closed door. He remembered seeing Harry’s eyes widen in recognition and he started to speak but Niall wasn’t having any of that shit and cut his words off with his mouth, though he’d wanted more than anything to shut the singer up with something else._

_Soon enough Niall got lost in describing in great detail (which had Liam blushing from the head down) about coaxing his way into Harry’s dressing room and proceeding to bend the singer over his own vanity mirror. He still remembered the sound of Harry’s breathy whimpers as he begged Niall for more than just the three fingers buried deep in his ass, could still feel his fingers pressing into the taller boy’s hip hard enough to bruise as he came inside of him._

_Niall didn’t bother to hide it when he reached down to adjust himself._

_“Oh my god, you fucked Harry fucking Styles someone fucking pinch me, you’re like my hero right now Niall.” Zayn fanboyed unabashedly, earning a look from his boyfriend._

_“Excuse me?” Liam tried to act miffed but he was well used to his boyfriend’s lack of tact by now._

_“Sorry babe, but you did just see this kid right? He_ oozes _sex…” Liam crossed his arms over his chest, mock pouting._

_“I can be sexy too you know, I’ve even been known to sing a mean_ Happy Birthday _on occasion.” Liam smirked earning a pat on the thigh by his excitable boyfriend._

_“You’re damn sexy, but Harry, he’s…” He trailed off waving his arms around in a way that Niall was sure meant something in the darker boy’s head but really just looked like he was directing traffic or something._

_“Yeah and the bastard had the nerve to swipe my hat right off me head, at the time I let it slide because I’d just cummed my bloody brains out my dick and if I was being honest the sight of him wearing my hat made me tempted to shove him back into the dressing room for a second go but I restrained myself because I knew you’d no doubt be wondering where I’d gone off to.” Zayn groaned._

_“Damn Niall sorry to inadvertently cock block ya mate.” Niall just shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv for the first time in a while, seeing that the local news was now on, which Liam had muted at some point during his trip down memory lane, when something suddenly occurred to the blonde and he was glaring over to his best mate of almost four years._

_“Oi, what’s the big idea with not telling me_ White Eskimo _had actually gone and auditioned?” Zayn startled at his unexpected outburst before doubling over in laughter._

_“What and miss out on the gaping fish out of water face you made when you saw Harry walk out onto the stage? I think not.”  Niall waved his friend off._

_“Please it wasn’t that bad.” Liam shot him a sheepish grin and nodded._

_“It really was though.” He informed, more than happy to side with his boyfriend on this one._

_“You suck; the lot of you now hand over the clicker so we can watch Harry’s audition properly.” Zayn did just that but couldn’t help but throw in:_

_“Sure thing and just think now you can see your_ boyfriend _perform every week from the comfort of your own home and you can pig out on everything but the kitchen sink while you do, without risking scaring him away in disgust.” Niall chose not to dignify that with a response, which was quite big of him really._

XXX

 

Zayn focused back onto tonight’s finale just as Matt Cardle finished up a rather jaunty version of Katy Perry’s _Fireworks_ only to be replaced with the last finalist Rebecca Ferguson singing an awe inspiring rendition of _Sweet Dreams (Are made of these)_. Niall sat literally chewing his non-existent nails as the three acts stood possibly facing elimination.

Zayn watched the air literally rush from his friend’s body when Matt was eliminated and the boys of _White Eskimo_ rushed to engulf the former painter and good friend Matt in a group hug, Rebecca waited to take her turn before she and the boys were rushed off the stage to change for their second and final X factor performance.

“Jesus Christ you would think it were me up there performing with the way my pulse is racing.” Niall commented, trying to calm himself during the commercial.

“I wasn’t going to mention it but yeah, you are extra on edge tonight, you do know they’re in right? The public loves them, Harry especially.”

“Not to mention the Larry Stylinson bromance banter.” Liam piped in unhelpfully, earning a growl from the blonde.

“Then why _did_ you mention it?” The brunette could only blush helplessly. Zayn continued as if Liam had never interrupted to stick his foot in his mouth.

“Besides even if they somehow don’t end up winning they’re definitely getting a recording contract no question, Simon is the biggest _White Eskimo_ fanboy of them all, there’s no way he’d let that goldmine slip through his fingers.” Niall really hoped his friend was right.

After the commercial break White Eskimo launched straight into a haunting version of Natalie Imbruglia’s _Torn_ , during which Harry captivated all of Britain with his smoldering green eyes that seemed to pierce you to your very soul or that could just be Niall who admittedly had a _thing_ for Harry’s eyes.

The entire crowd erupted in massive hysteria as the last note rang out, with Harry holding it for as long as he could, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut with emotion before finally letting his voice fade to silence. He opened his eyes and stared stoically into the camera a few beats and then winked. Rebecca’s performance was no less magical but it was clear that _White Eskimo_ had dominated.

So although no one in the room had really been surprised, they still jumped up and cheered when _White Eskimo_ were named the winners of X factor season 7.

XXX

Not a month later Niall found himself meeting with one of his professors, it’d been a few weeks since graduation so to say he’d been surprised to receive an email from Mr. Kross had been an understatement. The email had been short, informing him of a job opportunity in the field had opened up and that Mr. Kross had been contacted for a recommendation for a fresh faced, capable graduate and that Niall had immediately come to mind. Niall was more than interested and immensely grateful to his professor for thinking of him; he told him as much and happily took the address the professor handed him.

His interview was mere days later and to say Niall was shocked to find that the address on the slip of paper he held was to the X factor studio would again be a grave understatement. Niall met with a man named Bruce Winston who oversaw just about all things having to do with the X Factor tour and wanted to know if Niall thought being one of four concert audio technicians was something he saw himself  doing. Niall just about tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to stand and thrusting out his hand out to Mr. Winston to shake.

“Absolutely, it’d be a real honor. I appreciate your consideration, sir.” Mr. Winston took his hand back and shook his head.

“I’m done considering kid, the jobs yours if you want it, Kross has never steered me wrong before and you come highly recommended.”

“Really? Well shit…I mean.” Niall must’ve resembled a tomato in his embarrassment but he could only grin.

“Thank you, you won’t regret it.”

“I’ve no doubt, now be here bright and early tomorrow to sign some things and do some sound check and you can meet the other techs you’ll be working with, they’re a good bunch and will teach you the ins and outs of how things go around here.” Niall could only nod, still feeling as if he were dreaming.

The next morning he returns to the studio, signs all the necessary paperwork, and is given an all access pass and Id to get around the studio and not be mistaken for a crazed fan. His entire body was thrumming with excitement as he left Mr. Winston’s office headed for the technician’s booth, this is all he’s ever wanted to do and he couldn’t believe his luck that he’d landed such an ace job right out the gate, sure he was still pretty low on the tech ladder, after meeting the chaps he’d be working with he quickly gathered that he’d be doing mostly grunt work, but still it paid good and he’d be learning from seasoned professionals, it could definitely be worse.

Niall knew now that he would be working on the X factor tour the likelihood of running into Harry was inevitable, but he hadn’t anticipated on seeing him so soon. As he rounded the corner headed for the booth he spied Harry coming out of another room, hand gripped around a bottle of water as he said something to someone still inside the office, he had yet to see Niall and the blonde toyed with the idea of ducking into one of the many empty rooms that lined the halls but thought better of it, knowing that it’d be much wiser to just get things over with rather than prolong their no doubt awkward reunion.

The thing was Niall was still kind of pissed that the singer hadn’t called him, he knew it was silly to be a grown ass man and still label his hat with his name and number but his snapbacks were important to him, that one in particular because his mother had gotten it for him and he’d allowed for the brunette to keep it in hopes that the number stitched inside would be instrumental in their meeting again, but the call never came, or text—nothing and yeah he was a little bitter about it.

He knew he was a class A fuck so that couldn’t have been the reason Harry never called, the blonde knew there was only one real way for him to find out and that was to ask the taller boy himself, moving further down the corridor he slowly neared the brunette just as he turned from the doorway and their eyes met.

Niall gulped, it looked like this would be his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is Chapter 3 (finally) I know I know!!! Hopefully you enjoyed this update and stick around for something steamy from Kenzie (most likely) in Chapter 4. -Jen
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=242vn84)  
> 


	4. Thinking of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _You're like an Indian Summer, in the middle of winter_
> 
>  
> 
> _Like a hard candy with a surprise center_
> 
>  
> 
> _How do I get better once I've had the best?_
> 
>  
> 
> _You said, there's tons of fish in the water_
> 
>  
> 
> _So, the waters I will test_
> 
>  
> 
> _He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_
> 
>  
> 
> _He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_
> 
>  
> 
> -Thinking of You by Katy Perry  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=15owje1)

\--Harry's PoV--  
"Harry, HARRY! Yes, oh God!" the blonde girl with the nice tits called out from above me. She'd been bouncing on my dick for a while now, and as much as I should have been just enjoying the ride, my heart wasn't in it. 

My thoughts were everywhere but on the sex with...Jesus..what was her name again? And how had I even managed to get hard? She was literally just a hole to me right now. 'Mum would be so proud' I thought sarcastically.

I thought back to why I was having sex with this bird in the first place. 

The boys of White Eskimo and I were sitting in Simon's office filling out paperwork. Louis was constantly texting his precious Eleanor. I'd been sure that Simon was going to snatch that phone out of his hand and give him a harsh talking to, but Simon only smiled softly at the blue-eyed boy. 

"Do you have yourself a lovely girl at home?" Simon asked. I had just assumed he was asking Haydn, Nick, or Will, but when I looked up, Simon's eyes were laying on my face and he was impatiently awaiting my response.

"Me?" I smirked in response. This then resulted in Louis, Haydn, Nick, and Will bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Simon appeared confused. "What's so funny?" he asked me.

I shook my head at him, I was growing confused myself. "I'm gay" I said simply. 

I'd never seen a smile fall from that man's face as fast as it did then. 

I growled and rolled on top of the girl. Nicole? Natasha? What the fuck was her name!? All I could remember was her throwing herself at me and me not wanting to jack off to the images of Niall inside of me again. So, I grabbed both of her wrists in one of my hands and held them above her head. I looked nowhere but in her eyes as I pounded her. 

Her eyes were the same shade as Niall's. I could pretend it was him that I was fucking as long as she kept her damn yap shut. 

Simon took the news better than I'd expected him to. He didn't outright demand I go straight. I'm pretty sure he understood that you couldn't just demand someone to be straight. Especially when they liked giving and receiving it in the arse as much as I did. 

He just shook his head lightly after what seemed like hours of silence, but was only about five minutes. Simon ended up requesting my own contract. For the first two albums, I could not announce my homosexuality. 

"Why, is that?" I asked him when I finished reading through it.

"Well, as awful as it is...sex sells. And to teenage girls, Harry, you are the epidomy of sex. When you boys are on stage, girls around the world are going to wish that they were your girlfriends and that they could be with you. If you announce this early in your career that they have no chance with you, it will crush them and sales will plummet" he said matter of factly. 

"No offense, but what about Louis? Louis has a girlfriend after all" I said. I knew it was kind of bad to try and throw Lou under the bus like that, but I just couldn't understand why I couldn't be true to myself and who I was. 

"Louis is straight, girls can still fantasize about he and Eleanor someday breaking up and then them being together. Maybe even being the cause for their breakup" Simon responded simply. 

Louis gasped and his eyes went wide. "Why would they want to do that!?"

The rest of us just laughed at Louis's innocence. Louis really wasn't aware of what a catch he was and that made me laugh. He wasn't blonde or Irish though. I shook my head and signed my name by the X. 

I had been focused on those blue eyes for a while now when she moaned and warned me of her climax. It brought me out of my high and I actually growled.

I was at the point now where I really just wanted to cum and get this whole fucking thing over with. I squeezed my eyes shut. 

Soon, I could see myself fucking Niall underneath me. His pale skin against my slightly tanner skin. I could practically feel our abdomens and pecs rubbing together, no floppy disgusting breasts to get in the way. 

I licked my lips as I pictured his hand around his cock, wanking himself as I made him mine. I kissed down his neck and placed little love bites all the way down his collar bone. 

"Niall!" I finally screamed out and came.

A very feminine moan following after mine. My eyes shot open wide and I mentally cursed myself. Had she heard me moan a name that definitely wasn't hers? 

The girl just snuggled into me and remained silent. So, I could only assume she hands. 

*

I was only wearing my black boxer briefs when I walked her to my door. She was wearing her dress from last night at the club, her blonde hair a hot fucking mess that gave away everything that she did last night. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and handed me a slip of paper. 

I forced a dimpled smirk and waved goodbye. I looked down at the slip. It was a phone number and the name Norah. Ohhh. THAT was her name!? She really seemed like a Nina or something. . . 

I shrugged and headed back inside. I pulled on some skinnies, a white v-neck t-shirt, and sneakers. 

I missed him. I needed to have him close to me, smell his smell. After some digging, I found what I was looking for. 

A red snapback hat. It had been, God knows how long since I'd seen him. God knows how long since he'd made me his bitch. I brought the hat to my nose and breathed in what was left of his scent. It was fading and I felt myself breaking because of it. I pulled it on backwards and stepped out the door of his hotel room. 

Louis was the first one who ran at me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I swear, if that boy didn't love Eleanor and rub it in my face constantly, I'd think he was gay and she was his beard...

I wrapped my arms around him as the rest of the boys shouted questions at me. 

"The girl from the club last night, was she as good in the sack as she looked!?" 

"Did you have her begging for more?!"

"Did you want to send her my way!?"

"Do the curtains match the drapes!?"

I slowly moved away from the group, ignoring all of their questions.

I'd almost called Niall what felt like a hundred times. His number was in my hat after all. What do you say after a year of no contact after the most amazing sex of your life? 

I miss you? Fuck no, I'm a grown ass man. Not to mention the fact that you can say I miss you and I'm sorry as much as you want, but that doesn't forgive the fact that after that night he had never heard from me again. 

He'd come and found me in my dressing room after concert after concert of eye fucking. I could've just as easily gone out into the crowd as the next band played and used my good looks and winning personality to make him mine. He wouldn't have even seen it coming, but he'd turned the tables on me. That never happened to me before. 

I'd been made his for one evening and part of me didn't want to ruin that with emotions and a bunch of other shit.

I'd figured it was for the best if I didn't call him and let him get on with his life. Especially after Simon made me sign that contract not to be in any 'gaylationships.' I wasn't really the relationship type anyway...

He was here now though, did that mean we'd hook up again? That I should reconsider my no dating policy? Maybe I should have called him after all and this was karma punishing me?

My eyes, and my signature cheeky smirk that made the ladies swoon, finally locked with Niall's and I was surprised by the lack of emotion I received in his. 

Louis was the only one that knew about Niall. I wondered if he recognized this Niall, my Niall, from the concerts.

I smiled and went to hug the blonde I'd known so intimately, but he moved away from my open arms and shot me a nasty glare. 

The fuck?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=j5e2w5) Jealous Niall? Maybe? 
> 
> This is called a chapter update FAIL.
> 
> What do you think so far?
> 
> Love, Kenzie Xx


	5. By Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're looking quite sharp, sugar.  
> You've got some teeth on that stare.  
> You've got them tattered blue jeans on.  
> You've done that thing with your hair.  
> This bed could use a secret and these pounding hearts could keep it.  
> If you could, then I could, I swear.
> 
> You turned me on and I'd like to know if you were trying.  
> Angel we are so gone.
> 
> By tonight  
> The earth bursts open  
> By tonight  
> We shed this clothing  
> You'll see me from the angle that you missed.  
> Nothing exists, but this.
> 
> By Tonight: Say Anything (link:ww.youtube.com/watch?v=_ADgDJwZfQI)
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=30w2zx3)

After being denied a hug Harry doesn’t have time to ask Niall what’s up before he is being called up on stage so the band can rehearse during their appointed time slot.

He tries his best to shake off the unexpected but not altogether unwanted reunion with the Irishman, but everyone can tell he’s a little off his game. There are several pretty girls and guys in the red velvet seats of the studio, some of which are other contestants but even a few of the road crew have stopped to watch them rehearse and yet Harry hasn’t winked or flirted through the music with not one of them.

Louis’ had just about enough of this stranger in his best friend’s body so during a water/bathroom break he and Harry make quick eye contact and the question the taller boy finds there has him nodding in defeat as he follows his eldest friend without question into an empty office.

“Alright, I’m all ears…don’t think I need to tell you what it is I’m waiting to hear either.” Louis said immediately after shutting the door. Harry bit his lip.

“Um Niall?”

“Got it in one.” The older boy made a show of applauding his success.

“Har har, ok so that was Niall, like _Niall_ Niall.”

“Your Irish dreamboat?”  Louis paused to bat his eyelashes dramatically. “The kid who was always wearing snapbacks and looking hella out of place yeah?”

“Yes, well you remember I told you about us hooking up after one of our shows, right well long story short I never called him afterwards.” Harry finished with a sheepish smile and a shrug, bracing himself for Louis’ response.

“Damn curly way to be a slag, so now he’s bitter about it, can’t say that I blame him, you did do him pretty dirty there.” The green-eyed boy suddenly perked up as this new thought occurred to him.

“Wait, do you think that’s it then?”

“Do I think what’s what?” Harry rolled his eyes, fixing his best friend with a glare.   

“Don’t pretend you didn’t see the tension between us earlier it was almost thick enough to cut with a bloody knife!”

“Oh that. Yeah that was pretty bad, like I was feeling actual _secondhand_ awkward on your behalf mate.”

“Thanks.” The taller boy said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  Louis in turn threw his arms up.

“What do you expect me to say here Haz, that what you did was right? Tell a bloke you’ll call him and not? Kind of thought you were better than that, that the cocky arsehole routine was just that an _act_.” Harry shook his head.

“That’s the thing, no actual promises were made I mean I found his name and number in his snapback, as far as he knows I may never have even seen it?” Louis looked up to the hat currently on the younger boy’s head pointedly.

“You mean the snapback you practically never take off? That’s not cluing you into something there Haz?”

“I just like it alright, it’s not like _a thing_ alright and I never called him because we were auditioning for the X factor mere weeks after that night, starting a new relationship or whatever would’ve made no sense. I’d be away for months and you remember how it was during the show, barely had time for a decent wank in the shower let alone enough time to maintain something long distance. I figured we both knew the score, that we’d be better off leaving things between us as a one off you know?”

“Doesn’t look like he shares those same sentiments to me, think you ought to find him after rehearsals are through and tell _him_ that.”

“Fuck me; I thought one night stands were supposed to be the _un_ complicated alternative to getting off.” Louis reached over to pat his shoulder.

“Next time make sure the terms are set _before_ you drop trou yeah? In the meanwhile would you please snap the fuck out of it and throw those poor chits a wink or at the very least you could lick your lips in their direction because my god are they _thirsty_ for it out there.”

“Yeah I think I can manage.” Harry made a show of sighing “It’s a tough job but someone’s gotta do it.” Louis clucked his tongue and whacked him in the balls before fleeing from the room, a floppy haired brunette hot on his heels.

XXX

Once they’re done with rehearsals, Louis spares him one last look before he and the lads head back to the hotel without him.  Harry countered with an expression that said ‘yeah yeah go on then’ and went off in search of the feisty blonde in question.

XXX

In the end it’s Niall who finds _him_ instead, cornering him in the same corridor that they’d first met eyes in. Harry starts to smile at him trying to lure Niall into a false sense of security if you will, before he pretty much crushes the poor sap. He’s quickly taken aback though when the shorter boy surprises him by immediately crowding him against the wall, poking him in the chest as he spoke:

“Look, I’ve not got anything more to say to you just want me snapback and I’ll be out yer hair for good.” He spat, his accent thicker and his blue eyes blazing with anger. Harry draws back as if struck yet again caught off guard by the blonde’s utter fury; he shakes his head feeling a little anger of his own begin to build at the unwarranted coolness.

 “You want this hat back mate you’ll come with me back to my hotel and get it. I think we need to talk, as in using your _big boy words_ as opposed to the death glares you’ve been shooting me.”

“Not your mate.” Is the only thing Niall mumbles as he visibly seems to deflate before Harry’s eyes, the singer takes that as agreement and nodded, heading for the building’s exit and his car rental, looking back a couple time to make sure the other boy was following. Niall was, but his eyebrows were furrowed and the blonde looked like her were miles and miles away.

Niall mentally cursed himself for agreeing to go with Harry back to his hotel room without protest, because if the singer thought it would be _that_ easy to get him in bed he had another thing coming. Sure he couldn’t deny being unquestionably attracted to the chap and a genuine fan of his voice but that didn’t excuse his being a complete arse and not calling him and then having the _nerve_ to go in for a hug? As if everything was all rainbows and kittens between them? They climbed into Harry’s rental and rode to the hotel in uncomfortable silence.

XXX

They entered the rather posh hotel room and Niall stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest while the singer closed the door behind them and met Niall’s fiery eyes, fuck was he hot when he was angry. Flashes of their night together quickly flew through his mind but he quickly shook them away, this was _not_ the time for that, it didn’t help things that they were stood in his hotel room with a big comfy not to mention sturdy bed just to their right.

Harry took a deep breath when it looked like Niall wasn’t going to and tried to think of something to say to start the ball rolling.

“So how have things been mate?” That apparently wasn’t it because all at once the little blonde fireball was throwing his arms up in anger.

“Seriously, are we really doing this? Are you really going to act like everything is aces between us?” All the taller boy could do was blink confused green eyes.

“What?” The shorter boy completely exploded at that…One. Simple. Word. Beginning to pace a path from the door to the bed and back again.

“We _fucked_ or don’t you remember?”

“ _Couldn’t forget if I tried_.” Harry muttered without realizing it, making Niall stutter a beat before he resumed his pacing.

“We did and it was good…wasn’t it—hadn’t heard any complaints at the time but maybe…” At Niall’s look of doubt, Harry was quick to correct him.

“No, It _was_ good, fuck the sex was _great_ even Niall...” The blonde cut him off.

“Then why?”

“Why?” Harry parroted, playing dumb.

“Why didn’t you bloody call me, text me hell _anything,_ even if you weren’t interested we could’ve met up somewhere so you could return me hat at the very least you ponce.”

“I couldn’t.” Harry whispered in confession, without thinking. Niall’s eyes softened for all of a second before he was asking in a similar whisper:

“Why?” Harry struggled to keep his composure he couldn’t let Niall know the effect he’d had on him from the very start, how sex with him had literally been the _best sex of his life_ and that the blonde plagued most of his unconscious thought.

“It was just better that way, the band was auditioning for the X factor and that meant being away for months and we were so fucking busy during the show I wouldn’t have had time for anything serious anyway it was better we kept it at one quality fuck then deal with the hassle of relationship shite.” Niall stopped his pacing to stare incredulously at the brunette.

“Oh you were doing me a favor then, did it all out of the goodness of your heart then? Well cheers mate, looks like you did a right good job of that, now if you’ll just hand me my hat I’ll be on my way.”

“No, Niall we can’t—I don’t want it to be like this between us. You’re an audio tech for the tour, that means you’ll be traveling with us from venue to venue and we’re going to be seeing quite a lot of one another and I would like to think we can be adult about this and at the very least be civil toward one another.”

“I am being civil; this is me civil, I haven’t gone and clocked ya over the head or nothing have I?” Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Yes well there is that, but I mean can’t we be friends, do you think?” The blonde narrowed his eyes at him.

“You wanna be _mates_?”

“Yeah what’s the harm in that?” Niall bit his lip, wanting to hold his ground and stay mad but really it was just too much bloody effort so before he could change his mind he nodded.

“Ya alrigt suppose we might be able to manage that.” Harry seems to physically relax at this, a pleased smile spreading across his lips. Their eyes met as they stood there in silence for lack of something to say, finally Niall sighed, inching toward the door.

“Well now that, that’s settled I think I’ll just be taking what belongs to me and…” Harry couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that ran down his back at Niall’s choice of words ‘what belongs to me’ he remembered all those months ago when Niall took him from behind, and _made him his_. Niall watched Harry’s reaction with an impassive face, reaching out for the hat on top of his head, but Harry moved out of reach at the last second.

“I already told you Niall if you want it you’re gonna have to come and get it.” Niall rolled his eyes at the flirtatious tone the singer used, but couldn’t deny the effect it was having on him, if his budding erection was anything to go by.

“Give it here.” He said, stepping a few feet forward and reaching up once more. Harry tipped his head way again with a playful grin.

Finally moving so that he literally stood in front of the brunette, Niall climbed up on his tiptoes and gripped the hat in his left hand, but as he brought his hand down holding the snapback Harry gripped his wrist and tugged him slightly off balance and flush against him.

Niall let out a barely audible gasp as Harry wasted no time in capturing his mouth with his. Niall moaned into the singer’s mouth, parting his lips when Harry’s tongue flicked at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Their tongues curled around one another wetly as Harry delved deeper into Niall’s mouth wanting even more, anything more— _just more damnit_! Separating in order to catch his breath Harry couldn’t resist trailing tiny pecks along the blonde’s jaw leading to his ear where he whispered:

“Wanna taste you, please let me.” Before giving Niall’s earlobe a playful nip. Niall knew he shouldn’t give in, that at the very least he should make the brunette work just a little bit harder to get into his pants but the truth of the matter was Harry had a mouth that was made for wrapping around a hard leaking cock and by the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans, his cock heartily agreed.

Harry’s lips wrapping themselves around his dick has literally haunted his every dream since the first time he’d laid eyes on the gorgeous twat. But then there was still the matter of pride, he was worried if he gave in now where would it end? How long before the singer thought he could bend Niall over the bed and fuck him? He opened his mouth to object, against every fiber of his being that was screaming at him to stop being a tosser, when Harry suddenly dropped to his knees at the blonde’s feet, not even waiting for Niall’s response before he was working a hand beneath the elastic waistband of Niall’s sweats, making the shorter boy’s breath hitch in surprise.

Harry took this as encouragement and grabbed a hold of Niall’s semi-erect dick, smirking as he stroked him to full hardness. The blonde gnawed at his bottom lip in an effort not to moan, not wanting to stroke the singer’s ego anymore than he already had. Moving forward Harry surprised the blonde once more by mouthing at the crotch of Niall's sweats. Harry's eyes darted up to Niall's face as he moved away, leaving a dark wet spot behind where his mouth had been.

“Sh…sh—shit Styles.” Niall hissed, giving up on all pretenses. Hell they both knew he wanted this and bad, there really was no sense in trying to hide it.

“Mm.” The brunette simply hummed, before reaching up to tug both the sweats and underwear down to the blonde’s knees in one swift motion. Niall whimpered at the sudden draft that hit his aching erection and bare ass, but he didn’t have long to complain though as the singer wasted no time in taking him into his mouth, covering Niall's dick in his warm mouth like a blanket

“Jesus… _fuck!”_ The Irish boy cried out, reaching down to bury his fingers within Harry’s silky curls. Harry made another pleased humming sound, but this time while his lips were working around his erection like they were made to do, sending the blonde literally on his toes in pleasure.

Niall couldn't shake the images running through his mind as he bit back another moan. He wanted more than anything to just take control again, to make Harry pay for never calling him, but this time with his dick. Niall couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to just give in to temptation and fuck Harry's throat raw, to grind his hips into him until Harry's voice was even raspier than usual. 

 

He couldn't do any of those things, though. He wasn’t n outright violent person and the fact that even _thinking_ about ramming his wood down Harry's throat and gagging him with it made him shudder. 

 

Harry's green orbs traveled up to Niall's face again. He could see the worry in it. Harry could read Niall like a book. So, he came up with an idea as he continued to bob us head on Niall's erection. Harry reached around to cup the perfect pale cheeks of Niall's ass and kneaded them gently. He used the grip he had on Niall to force his hips forward, showing him that it was okay to let go. He was encouraging Niall to fuck his mouth, like he knew Niall longed to. 

 

Niall didn’t hesitate; once he'd gotten nonverbal confirmation that doing so was alright he went to town on poor Harry's mouth. Far gone at this point, Niall was practically screaming out for his release as he shoved his dick down Harry's throat.

 

"Fuck, Harry. So good!" Niall groaned.  Harry smirked and doubled his efforts.

 

"I'm close! Oh shit! Fuck I'm cu-!" Niall started to warn, but it was too late as shot after shot of his load filled Harry's mouth. 

 

Harry was only surprised for the first spurt or two and then just accepted it. He didn't bother to move away because that would only give him more to clean up later. So, he let Niall fill his mouth with his spunk. 

 

What shocked Niall the most was when he felt Harry swallow. _Harry_ _fucking_ _Styles_ had just swallowed his fucking cum! Niall was only able to remain surprised for so long though. He was physically exhausted from what had just gone down. He felt like he'd just lost ten pounds in cum alone. Even standing up was a chore. He wasn't at all surprised when his knees finally just buckled from beneath him. 

 

Harry let Niall fall from his lips and caught the smaller boy with ease. Niall was courteous enough to mumble a ‘thank you’ before just laying his head on Harry's shoulder, completely spent.

 

Harry smiled at the Irish boy in his arms, pulling his sweats back up before helping him into the bed. He sighed looking down at the raging boner that he was still sporting, making a tent in his trousers. A large part of him wanted to go into the bathroom and wank to images of what had just went on between him and his Niall, but he managed to resist.

 

Instead, he toed off his sneakers before climbing in bed behind the already lightly snoring blonde to spoon him close. Nuzzling his nose into the back of Niall's neck, Harry inhaled the lingering traces of the spicy soap he must use. And smiled contentedly, holding Niall tighter. He could get used to this. 

 

Hours late Niall blinks bleary eyes, and has a momentary panic attack when he forgets where he is. He calms down fractionally when he turns over to spy a mop of chocolate curls that could only belong to one person and then he begins freaking out all over again because fuck he let Harry blow him last night.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, he was supposed to resist the talented sex god of a prick, show him what he was missing out maybe hook up with one of the other contestants that Aiden man, was well fit…but no he’d given in like the cock slut he was, he blamed Harry entirely of course him that fucking mouth of his. He allowed his eyes to tail down to the pink lips in question just making them out as his eyes adjusted to the dark room and had to bite his own at how swollen and abused they looked, because _he’d_ done that, fucking the shit out of Harry’s mouth with his dick.

Niall had to look away before he did anything else he would regret tonight and slowly slid out of the bed, noticing that Harry hadn’t even bothered to take his shoes off before putting him to bed and shrugged, good he could avoid awkwardly searching for his discarded shoes.

Tiptoeing towards the door he spared the sleeping beauty one last glance, hoping to preserve this image in his memory because he didn’t plan to return again. Harry didn’t fucking deserve him, he got almost everything he ever wanted and probably wasn’t accustomed to hearing the word ‘no’ but Niall was damned near determined not to be another thing to be added to Harry’s overflowing list of possessions. With that thought he opened the hotel room door and was gone.

XXX

Niall waits until he’s in the safety of his apartment to freak out and calls Zayn, only realizing after he hears Zayn’s groggy:

 "Your ass better be _literally_ on fire have you any idea what time it is?” That no he didn’t actually, but he looked now and saw it was nearing two in the morning.

“Fuck Z, my bad I just…fuck, I just really need you right now ok?” Niall whispered the last bit and something in his tone must’ve alerted his friend because without a word Niall hears the rustling of Zayn’s sheets as he climbs out of bed and even thinks he hears Liam’s faint whines of protest. But soon enough there’s the distinct sound of a door clicking closed.

“Alright babe, tell me everything.”

“You in the living room now?” Niall asked, willing the tears that wanted to fall to stay put.

“Mm Hm.” Zayn murmured into the receiver, still sounding half asleep.

“K, so I might’ve sort of let Harry Styles suck me off last night and also might’ve sort of woken up in bed next to him not twenty minutes ago and I might most definitely be freaking the fuck out over it?” Niall explained all this in one rushed breath, chewing his nail in anticipation.

Zayn was on the fence because on the one hand he wanted to fan boy and ask Niall about every filthy little detail, but on the other hand the protective hand remembers how wrecked Niall had been when Harry never called, knew Niall needed to maintain at least a feigned amount of resistance.

“Oh _Nialler_.” That’s all it took for Niall to burst into tears, With Zayn scrambling to console him from so far away.

“No, no babe I didn’t mean to upset you honest, it’s just I thought you weren’t going to do this to yourself again, you were a right wreck the first couple of days after your first hook up—even though I didn’t know _why_ you were all mopey, doesn’t mean it went unnoticed you can’t douse out the sun and have it be no big deal, now can you?” Niall was a hiccupping mess by this point, when he finally wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Jesus Christ Z, you should see me right now, I’m a right cock up is what I am.”

“Never, look you can’t really be blamed for what happened. Am I pissed he got to you again? Hell yeah, but you’re an adult Niall and he’s well _him_ no one can really blame you for not being able to resist his advances; he’s like a professional seducer. I’m more worried about the whole: this indie playboy is taking advantage of my best mate part.” Niall could practically hear the glare in Zayn’s voice.

“You know I love you right?” The blonde suddenly blurted, winding down to just slight sniffling now.

“Back at ya babe, are you going to be alright?” The darker boy whispered with a fond smile.

“Yeah I think so, maybe I just needed to vent and a bit of a cry because I’m good now, really.” Zayn took a deep breath which turned into an even bigger yawn.

“Look you’re obviously beat and I could use a few more winks meself so I’m going to let you go and I’ll call you at a more decent time tomorrow.” Niall heard Zayn yawn again.

“You sure?” The older boy spoke through a third yawn.

“Oh gone on than ya git!” Niall protested, shaking his head in amusement.

“Hmph, love you too arsehole. Night.”

“G’night.” After heading to the bathroom to clean himself up he changed into his pajamas before crawling into his own bed. Almost dreading going to work the next day, he hoped this awkwardness didn’t last too long and ultimately affect their work performance.

It wasn’t until he was drifting off to sleep that he realized he’s left his snapback in Harry’s hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangit Silly Nialler leaving his hat like that...it's almost like he subconsciously WANTS to return to Harry's hotel room-huh what???
> 
> Guhhh, the steamy sex scene is all credit to the lovely and undefeated smut master Kenzie bc I just can't touch her in that department, she bailed me out when I was struggling...love ya girl xx.
> 
> Let us know what you THINK is going to happen, what you'd like to SEE happen, if you're pleased with WHERE the story's headed...TALK TO US!!! Xp
> 
> ~Jen~
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=11h9af8)


	6. Eyes on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm taking it slow_
> 
>  
> 
> Feeding my flame
> 
> Shuffling the cards of your game
> 
> And just in time
> 
> In the right place
> 
> Suddenly I will play my ace
> 
> -Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kxx77jHieKc
> 
>  
> 
> Read the end notes please!!!!

Harry was on the tour bus, wearing a simple beanie today since he couldn't get his hair tamed. It was always like this after a night full of pulling such as last night. It'd kind of become a thing. Anytime he'd had any type of sex the night before, he brought out the beanie.

He also did this when it was windy or he was lazy, but recently it had been brought out more often due to his hook-ups with both males and females.

The boys were chuckling at glancing at Harry. All of them except Louis. Lou hadn't even smiled at his mate. "I told you to fix it not fuck him" he snapped.

"I didn't fuck him, I blew him" Harry mumbled defensively when Louis sat down next to him again after twenty minutes of silence between the two boys again.

Louis sighed. "Yeah, Haz. That's _so_ much better, isn't it?!" he huffed and shook his head again. Louis dropped it from there though. Part of him knew that there was no way Harry could be anything more than a fuck buddy of Niall's anyway, not as long as they were in this contract anyway.

The truth was, Harry didn't even know what he wanted when it came to the Irish boy who'd shoved his way into his life, disappeared, and then re-appeared at the most inconvenient of times for him. He knew it would be easiest to just say they would be friends with benefits, casual fuck buddies, and nothing more. It wasn't that easy though. Niall was still pissed at him for the first hook-up, because Harry had been a fucking idiot and never called him. No, he'd been selfish.

After what seemed like days on the road, when it had only been hours, the bus came to a stop at a hotel in Nottingham. The boys practically flew off the bus and Harry froze when he saw Niall there.

Niall wasn't wearing his snapback of course, because he'd left it in Harry's room the night before at the last hotel they'd all been at. It was currently in Harry's knapsack, being held hostage.

Niall glared at Harry when they made eye contact. "We need to talk" he mouthed _at_ the curly headed boy rather than to him.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see if there was someone behind him that the blonde had been directing his attention to before turning back to him with a cheeky smile. "Who me?" he mouthed innocently, even placing a hand to his chest and tilting his head at the boy.

Niall rolled his eyes and moved ahead of the group with Paul.

Paul sent Niall to go fetch the keys to the rooms. "Okay, boys" he told them and motioned for them to move near him. They were running low on rooms when we called, so you'll all have to be big boys and share."

White Eskimo groaned and whined collectively. None of them were really great with the sharing concept.

"Will and Haydn will share a room. As will Louis and Nick. Harry, you'll be rooming with my newbie Nialler here, so don't be too rough on him" Paul informed the boys.

Louis started choking on nothing when Paul made the comment about Niall and Harry. If only Paul knew what a horrible mistake Paul had just made."Paul, I could room wit-" Louis started, but he was silenced by a glare and a rough elbow in the ribs from Harry.

"What's going on?" Niall asked when he came back with a handful of key cards, smiling in as friendly way as he could. He had most definitely missed something.

"Hey, roomie. How are you today?" Harry smirked at him.

Niall's smile fell from his face. "Fuck, no" He growled and glared, looking at the other boys for a savior.

Paul turned to him suddenly. "Is that a problem, Horan?" he asked with a raised brow.

Niall shook his head quickly and gulped. "No, sir. I was just...messing with Mr. Styles" he responded quickly, relieved when Paul accepted his answer and moved to help the other boys with their bags.

Five minutes later, Niall and Harry were entering suite number 769. It wasn't a large room, but they hadn't expected it to be given the late notice they'd given the hotel. What they hadn't expected, was the single king sized bed.

Harry threw himself on the bed easily and Niall glared at him. "What if I wanted to sleep in the bed, Styles?" he growled.

Harry chuckled. You're welcome to. However, I'll be sleeping here, too. You can either join me or you can sleep on the floor." Harry shrugged as he spoke, as if the decision was obvious.

It kind of was. Niall could deal with sleeping in the same bed as Harry Styles for one night. He wasn't sleeping on the fucking floor.

After spending a few minutes arguing over who would get which side of the bed, Harry moved towards the bathroom they would also be sharing. "Where are you going?" Niall asked him.

Harry sighed. "I gave in and I'm letting you have the right side of the bed, so I get first shower" he said and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Niall couldn't believe how tense he was when he was alone with Harry. He couldn't let himself give into him again and he knew that. He couldn't let himself get distracted by his Harry's hot body, or his dimples, or his mouth. Niall felt his cock twitch at just these innocent, and not so innocent, thoughts. He glanced at the bathroom door and saw it was still shut. Surely, he had time for a quick wank right?

Niall decided he'd have to make it work. He needed this if he was going to be sleeping next to Harry tonight. Niall dropped his shorts and laid back against the soft comforter of the bed. He slowly closed his hand around his shaft and began to pump. His breathing already starting to hitch. Soon, he was caught up in it. He was lost to everything, but the sound of his own breathing and the feeling of his hand moving up and down his dick at a fast pace.

Harry finished his shower a few minutes later and wrapped a towel around his waist after exiting. He opened the door, still only wearing the towel, and had to cover his mouth to keep himself from gasping.

There his blonde Irishman was, laying on the bed, and not wearing any pants. It was a sight that Harry wanted etched into his memory forever.However, he also wanted to be a part of it.

Harry moved over to Niall slowly, his hair dripping wet and the droplets cascading down his muscled body. The towel was the only thing covering him as he moved over Niall.

Niall gasped when he felt water dripping onto his abdomen and his eyes shot open. There was Harry, hovering over him and nearly naked. Fucking towel....

Before Niall could object though, Harry's velvety warm mouth was closing over the head of Niall's penis for the second time in two days. Harry's hand even replacing Niall's at the base.

Niall was already so close, he'd had at least five minutes on his own to get himself started and he was already near his eruption point. Harry's mouth sucking him was only speeding up the process. He just...he couldn't fight him off this time. He was too far gone.

Niall tangled one hand into Harry's hair while the other one gripped the blankets beneath him. "Fucking bastard" Niall groaned in pleasure as he bucked up into Harry's awaiting mouth.

Harry started deep throating Niall and he was no longer capable of speech. _Ah, fucks_ and little stutters all he could manage as his hips went crazy under him.

Harry continued to bob his head like an expert, waiting until almost all of Niall was in his mouth to hallow his cheeks.

Niall squeezed his eyes shut and actually screamed Harry's name before spilling his side. Shot after shot of his cum finding its way into Harry's mouth.

Harry only put more of him in his mouth so the cum was shooting right down his throat. He stayed there until Niall was empty, nothing left to give and whimpering beneath him.

Niall growled when Harry pulled off of his dick and Harry chuckled, kissing up Niall's chest. "My throat is going to be so sore tomorrow for the concert, might not even be able to sing my high notes" he rasped. He kissed up Niall until he reached his ear, giving the lobe a small lick that made Niall shiver beneath him.

"Up to returning the favor?" Harry murmured into that same ear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter...*bites nails*
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, bookmark, and leave kudos on this story! You mean the world to Jen & I!
> 
> XxKenzie


	7. Closer

It’s not just all physical  
I’m the type who won’t get oh so critical  
So let’s make things physical  
I won’t treat you like you’re typical  
I won’t treat you like you’re typical  
All you think of lately is getting underneath me  
All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me

Closer - Tegan & Sara

[ ](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/SumoSandwich/media/tumblr_mgw8m378Lx1rllmteo1_500_zps96240d02.jpg.html)

  


Niall rolled his eyes, pushing Harry’s heavy body off of him. The blonde made  a show of raking his eyes slowly from Harry’s emerald eyes down to his aching erection and all the way back up again making sure the other boy was watching as he smirked.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Harry’s face fell, gone was his confident grin.

 

“Seriously Niall ever heard of a thing called reciprocity? Because this is the second time I’ve sucked you off now without getting anything in return, talk about poor sex etiquette.” Niall couldn’t help but roll his eyes again.

 

“Well tough titty popstar as I recall it’s more like the second time you’ve taken my dick in your mouth without my permission.” Harry made a horrified face at what Niall was implying, opening his mouth to remind Niall that he hadn’t heard any complaints but Niall raised a hand to cut him off.

 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy it, I just never  _asked_ you to, therefore I feel no obligations to return the favor, now if you would be so kind as to get the fuck off me, I believe the shower is calling my name.” He moves to sit up but Harry shoves him back to lie on the pillow looking pissed, finally he shakes his head.

 

“You know what? Fine fuck you then. I’ll just find my way to Will and Haydn’s room—all I have to do is slip Hay a fiver to make himself scarce for a while...”

 

Harry was of course bluffing, even if his bandmate wasn’t painfully straight there wasn’t a chance in hell he would ever allow himself to be added to Harry’s list of partners it was sort of the hazards of friendship he knew much too much about Harry sexual habits to ever be able to look at him in that way, but Niall didn’t know that and even if he left this room only to end up joining Louis and Nick for a movie he couldn’t stay here, not with Niall’s dancing blue eyes and wicked grin that he painfully wanted kiss right off the blonde’s face.

 

Sighing Harry moved to climb off of the bed but then something in Niall snaps at the mere  _thought_  of Harry going to someone else to get off and before he can stop himself there’s a hand shooting out to grip the singer’s wrist, tugging him back against him and effortlessly flipping them so he hovered just above Harry’s shocked form.

 

He had every intention of returning the favor, liking the idea of reducing the cocky front man down to a whimpering mess with his superb dick sucking skills, but now draped over Harry all he can do is stare because the taller boy was simply put,  _stunning_  and that mouth of his—Niall bit his own bottom lip unconsciously as he eyed those pink swollen pillows the singer was passing off as lips, swollen from being wrapped around his dick not too long ago. Without warning he ducks down to capture said lips in a fiery kiss, drawing a surprised gasp from Harry as he slots a knee between the singer’s spread thighs, nudging gently at his painful erection.

 

Harry makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat; fingernails digging tiny crescents into the skin of Niall's back as he ruts desperately against Niall's knee like this could be enough to get him off, like he doesn't even need Niall's mouth...

 

"Please, fuck Niall..." The Irishman licks a path down from Harry’s chin to his neck and finally to his insane collarbone, biting hard on the skin there and being shocked when Harry suddenly arches up into him and comes.

 

Niall blinked amused eyes down at the panting brunette, smirking at the noticeable pink tinge creeping up from his neck to the apples of his cheeks. It was the blonde’s turn to smirk cockily, feeling more than a tad bit smug with himself.

 

“Yeah, that’s new…don’t think I’ve rubbed off on someone since year ten.” Harry chuckled awkwardly, trying to make light of the situation. Niall however wasn’t buying it. Shaking his head he sat back on his haunches, making a face at the noise Harry’s cum made between their bodies.

 

“Oh I’m sure, my hot little body had nothing to do with it then?” Niall scoffed, letting his eyes rake hungrily along Harry's lean body.

 

“Now I didn’t say that…” Harry was quick to protest but the blonde cut him off.

 

“Whatever mate, I believe I hear the shower calling my name and I don’t really fancy letting this dry.” He teased, gesturing to the spunk on his abdomen. Harry grimaced glancing down his own body as Niall stood from the bed rooting around for his toiletries kit and a towel.

 

“Right, you care for some company? Bet I could be up for another round.” He finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Niall simply raised a cool eyebrow, not even pretending to think about it.

“How about no?”  He said entering the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him, locking it for good measure.

 

 

XXX

 

Stepping beneath the hot spray of the shower Niall finally let himself fall back against the tiled wall, he couldn’t believe he kept letting this happen, kept giving into Harry’s advances, sure the singer was insanely sexy and could probably charm the knickers off a nun if Niall was being completely honest but that didn’t excuse the lack of resistance on his part, he was better than this and he needed Harry to see that, need to make him regret not calling him back, treating him like a typical groupie and for stealing and keeping his hat to boot.

 

Trailing his hand down his chest his nose wrinkled as his fingers glided through the mess Harry had made upon his innocence, bringing back the memories of what had just taken place between the two of them and all at once he began to panic, breath coming out in short labored puffs, grabbing his blue loofah and the tiny bottle of complimentary body wash Harry had opened and made quick work of scrubbing his body, ridding it of the sweat of the day and of course the sex that was just had.

 

About fifteen minutes later Niall emerged from the bathroom with a cloud of steam billowing out behind him, reminding him a little of a 90’s boyband music video, his hips even began to sway unconsciously as he silently mouthed the words to ‘quit playing games with my heart’.

 

He spared a fleeting look to the bed only to stop on his way to his suitcase at the sight of Harry curled up on his side and already snoring softly. He stood there a moment, physically fighting to keep himself from going aww, but this feeling is short lived as he notices what side of the bed Harry had chosen to fall asleep on…the right side, the one he had won fair and square!

 

He growls at this but not loud enough to wake the other boy though he really should, serves the singer right but he’s not that cruel instead he quickly ducks back into the bathroom to wet a wash cloth with warm water and bringing it to the side right side of the bed with him he gently wipes the flakey cum from Harry’s body careful not to wake him, when he’s done he tossed it to the floor and pulls the covers up over his naked body with shaking hands because it’s not supposed to be like this he’s not supposed to care about the other boy, he’d had his chance. Hurrying over to his suitcase he dug out a pair of loose track pants and a worn t-shirt. Grabbing his keycard and cell he quietly sneaks out into the hallway.

 

XXX

 

Zayn answers on the fifth ring and Niall expects to be met with several expletives but instead Zayn sounds sort of out of breath as if he’d just been running or…

 

“Jesus Zee, did I catch ya at a bad time or summat you really oughtn’t answer the phone when yer, uh _busy_.”

 

“Huh? Oh no! We’re not doing _that_ , Liam’s just ahhh; he’s tickling me Niall help!” The blonde rolled his eyes because honestly what did Zayn expect him to do from so far away?

 

“Yeah would if I could but…” Niall let his sentence trail off so that his friend would realize how ridiculous he sounded.

 

“Oh right, well what’s up how’s the tour going?” He asked, his breath returning to normal and Niall thought he heard the sound of someone smacking someone else and a muttered ‘stop it’ so he rolled his eyes because did Zayn really think he’d called him at going on one in the morning for a bloody chit chat?

 

“So operation ‘ _Styles Resistance’_ may be a complete fail.”

 

“Excuse…serious Li quit it our _friend_ needs us.” Liam made a petulant noise which Niall couldn’t help but grin at before he continued.

 

“I uh, may have let Harry suck me off again so…”

 

“You what?!?!” Zayn shouted at the same time that Liam cheered “Alright Nialler!”

 

“I know, I know! I don’t know what’s wrong with me Z, I tried to resist him honest, but he’s just so _him_ you know?” Zayn hummed in understanding.

 

“Maybe?”

 

“At first I figured it was fine, if he wanted to get me off who was I to complain yeah? I just wouldn’t reciprocate.”

 

“Oh, nice ten cent vocab word there Horan.” Liam crowed, earning himself an elbow in the side from Zayn.

 

“That’s the spirit Niall, gotta stick to at least _one_ of yer guns.” Niall gulped loudly.

 

“Eh, about that…” Zayn gasped.

 

“You didn’t.” Niall shook his head, and then remembered Zayn couldn’t see him.

 

“I didn’t suck him off no, but I did _get_ him off.”

 

“Oh Niall…” There was nothing Niall hated more was causing Zayn to say his name in that disappointed tone of voice.

 

“I fucking know alright, but he was just so fucking cocky about going to one of the other lad’s rooms for a bj and I _really_ wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face so I pinned him to the bed and…”

 

“ _And…”_ Both Zayn and Liam said in unison. Causing the blonde to pull the phone away from his ear and stare at it for a mo, shaking his head at his pervy friends.

 

“And I basically let him rub off on me leg, the end.” Niall finished anticlimactically.

 

“That. Should definitely _not_ be as hot an image as it is but…” Zayn admitted in a voice much lower than normal, Liam made an agreeing noise and Niall promptly hung up on his oh-so-helpful best mates.

 

XXX

 

The next morning Niall wakes before his alarm, sighing contentedly in the strong yet gentle embrace he was spooned in. He lets his eyes fall shut for just a few seconds more sleep when realization hits him and he twists himself so that he is facing the other occupant of the bed and groans because he’d somehow managed to forget about having to share a bed with the brunette.

 

Ignoring how nice it felt being wrapped in Harry’s arms he tore himself from the bed in one quick lunge and made his way to his luggage for a pair of fitted jeans and a gray jumper. Harry still lie on his side undisturbed, he did however scoot over to nuzzle his nose into Niall’s pillow before letting out a happy noise.

 

Niall went around the room gathering all his belongings and tossing them haphazardly into his suitcase before zipping it closed in satisfaction, collecting his keycard he wheeled his bag out of the room and prayed Paul was already up and loading the bus so he could toss his bag underneath for when they drove to the next stop on tour and yet another hotel.

 

XXX

 

Harry arrived at the venue a couple minutes late having grabbed a quick shower before heading out, he wouldn’t lie he was a little disappointed to wake up to an empty bed yet again, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that Niall had cleaned him up at some point the night before. Which only made him sigh out in frustration because Niall’s mood swings were seriously giving him whiplash at this point, one minute he’s threatening to basically give him blue balls without so much as a bat of his eyelashes, but then he goes and does something sweet like this and gives Harry false hope that the Irishman doesn’t hate him _completely_.

 

The boys immediately greet him with catcalls and exaggerated wolf whistles as they eye the rather angry looking love bite just above his collarbone where it peeks out from the plain white v-neck shirt he wore over his signature black skinnies and topped off with his favorite olive green beanie pulled over his damp curls.

 

“Heartbreak Hazza strikes again…you’ve pulled out the beanie _and_ you’re sporting a bite Dracula himself would be proud of.” Nick crowed from his seat on the edge of the stage.

 

“Whoa, yeah that is pretty big, you sure she wasn’t trying to feed off ya Styles?” Will threw in already sat behind his drum kit. Harry rolled his eyes and simply shrugged.

 

“Who says it was a _she_?” He countered cheekily, purposely avoiding Louis and his no doubt judging eyes and instead let his own eyes slide over to the young blonde sound technician.

 

“Seriously Haz, you’re shagging Niall? Don’t you think that’s a bit risky?” Haydn asked, looking up from tuning his bass.

 

For as long as the lads have known Harry he's never been much the settling down type he's all about finding the fittest bloke in the joint and taking him to bed never to see him again. So it was only natural that they fear this thing with Niall could end messy. The lead singer however disagreed whole heartedly.

 

“Naw, mate it’s the complete opposite actually because we both know the score, it’s just a bit of good clean fun. No feelings involved—no hassle yeah? Besides with that bloody contract Simon had me sign it’s going to be kinda hard for me to pull blokes without risking them selling pictures of my dick to the paparazzi, but Niall could be my sure thing like, a nice piece of ass without risk. Everybody wins.”  Louis opened his mouth to protest but luckily their vocal coach calls them to the stage.

 

Hours later the entire team are headed back to the hotel in several vans to load up the tour buses with Niall ducking into the very last row between Aidan and Cher whom he had grown quite close to since the tour began.

 

Harry sat in the row directly in front of them with Will and Lou pouting because Niall had been completely ignoring him all day, avoiding eye contact at all costs and speaking to him indirectly and only when absolutely necessary. Quite frankly it was really pissing him off because he felt like they were taking steps backward rather than forward and he _really_ didn’t want that to be the case because that would not only mean more work for Harry but it also meant Louis might just get his shot at telling him ‘I told you so’ which absolutely could _not_ happen.

 

He was just about to spin around and say something to the blonde, anything really to get him to even acknowledge his presence at this point, when his beanie was suddenly snatched from his head. Harry did turn around then and sent the Irish boy a look that clearly read ‘what the fuck’ he was answered with Niall sticking his tongue out, twirling his hat around on his finger as he spoke:

 

“If you ever want to see your precious beanie again, you’ll surrender over me snapback.”  This was said in jest but Harry suspected the blonde was being completely serious if the mischievous glint in his blue eyes was anything to go by. He faced front once more, not bothering to give Niall a response as he faked a cough in order to bring a hand up to his mouth and hide his sudden grin at the thought of Niall in his beanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is still with us, your patience has been treasured. Any and all feedback is really appreciated!!! -Jen
> 
> [](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/SumoSandwich/media/tumblr_inline_miwitw8lgU1qz4rgp_zpsee9b373a.gif.html)


	8. Here In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I like where we are_
> 
> _When we drive, in your car_
> 
> _I like where we are.... Here_
> 
> _Cause our lips, can touch_
> 
> _And our cheeks, can brush_
> 
> _Our lips can touch, here_
> 
> _Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_
> 
> _Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_
> 
> _I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_
> 
> _Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_
> 
> **-Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye**
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=orm006)

Harry and Niall slowly sat down across from each other at the small table in the middle of the hotel room. Harry had Niall’s snapback in his hands and Niall had Harry’s beanie in his. They eyed each other suspiciously, but unsure of how to go about this.

“Oh, Jesus. Let’s get on with it then” Harry sighed and pushed the snapback across the table to Niall, he absolutely lit up when he saw it.

Niall picked up the hat and placed it on his head immediately, dropping Harry’s beanie on the table in the process. “I missed you, little fella” he told the hat.

Haz laughed and shook his head at how ridiculous Niall was being. He reached over and grabbed his beanie, putting it back on. His eyes, however, never looked away from Nialler.

Niall sighed and looked at Harry again. “So, are you bisexual, then or are you just screwing with me?” he asked him. Niall couldn’t help it, once he’d seen that girl walking out of Harry’s bedroom, knowing what they’d done together, he just wasn’t able to quite let it go.

Harry’s smile fell from his face. “I guess we’re discussing this now, then. Alright. Well, no, I’m not really bisexual. In fact, I have to think of guys that I find attractive in order to force myself to have sex with a woman” he admitted, unable to look Niall in the eyes at this point.

Niall shook his head. “Why do you do it, then? If you’re not really attracted to birds, then why do you go around chasing their tails?”

Harry sighed again. “In order to get my band signed, I had to sign a separate contract of my own.” He looked up long enough to see Niall open his mouth to speak, but he just held up his hand, silently telling him not to speak. “I had to sign a contract saying that I wouldn’t come out of the closet as being into guys. I know Simon will let me come out eventually, he can’t make me keep doing this forever, but for now, I just have to keep on pretending. So, every now and then I have to force myself to sleep with a girl, at least until I can find a better alternative.”

Niall blinked a few times at Harry. So, it wasn’t him that Harry was using, it was the girls that he had his one night stands with?

Harry looked up at Niall again. “I know I should have told you sooner. Especially after how mad you got when you nearly walked in on me having sex with one of them. It’s just, I’m starting to really like you Niall. I could easily see myself having a future with you and the last thing I wanted to do was fuck it up even more than I already had. I have though.”

“You’ve given me so many opportunities already” Harry continued. “There was the night when we had sex for the first time. You came into my room and I was seriously wondering what it was that I’d done right. You gave me your number and I’ll never forgive myself for not calling you when I’d had the chance. When I finally had time that I could call you, it was too late. Simon was making me sign the contract and I just didn’t want to put you through that.”

Niall listened silently. Was it possible that Harry actually wasn’t that bad of a guy? He seemed to actually care, but Niall wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to admit his feelings for Harry to himself, let alone to the person he felt those emotions towards.

“I know I screwed up and that there’s really no reason for you to give me another chance, especially since you and I can’t go public for a little while. I won’t be hooking up with any more women though. It just doesn’t feel right to do that to them, especially when the whole time I’m thinking about you. It’s not fair to them and it’s not fair to you. So, I’m just going to spend this tour attempting to prove myself to you so that maybe someday you’ll be willing to give me yet another shot” Harry rambled.

Niall silenced Harry by pressing their lips together, leaning across the table to do so. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. He couldn’t say for sure that he was going to be willing to give Harry another chance to be with him. Harry had had plenty of opportunities to redeem himself and had done quite a good job of fucking those up.

Harry’s hands moved to Nialler’s waist and tugged at him until he was on his lap, deepening the kiss. They were kissing each other full of a need and a want that they couldn’t really explain. Their tongues continued to battle for dominance and Harry was just happy to be getting any kind of affection from Niall at all. He considered this the first step of the many he was going to have to take to redeem himself.

It was while he got comfortable on Harry’s lap and they were passionately kissing that Niall silently accepted that his feelings for Harry didn’t seem to be going away. There was a part of him that might always be willing to give Harry another chance. Harry was different than any guy he’d ever been with, but he would never say that to his face. Niall was confused, but wasn’t pulling away from that delectable mouth for anything.

It was as Niall’s tongue was investigating Harry’s mouth that the flashback hit. The image of the girl walking out of Harry’s bedroom, her hair a mess from rolling on the bed for hours on end unable to get out of his head now. Niall had been that girl on more than one occasion. His mouth had been where hers had been multiple times. Harry had kissed her the way he kissed him. Harry had let her suck him off. The only thing Niall had that she didn’t was his penis and he honestly wasn’t sure that that was going to be enough.

Niall ripped his mouth from Harry’s much to Haz’s surprise and his own. “You’ve given me a lot to think about” Niall said as he got off of Harry’s lap. Then hurried out of the room, he needed to talk to Zayn and Liam again.

Harry watched him go, wondering what he’d done wrong this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=jjsevo)
> 
> Holy shit! Mackenzie's not dead!? We didn't kill this story!? FUCK NO WE DIDN'T! Hi guys, miss this? I did :)
> 
> Let me know how much of a biatch I am for leaving this story hanging for so long. Trust me, I'm lucky Jen doesn't hate my guts. Damn you adulthood, this is your fault. Also, PLEASE tell me what you think. This is one of my first fics I ever started and I'd love to get some love or hate on it. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it and waited and for all of you new readers too. ! xxKenzie


	9. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We, we don't have to worry ‘bout nothing
> 
> ‘Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something
> 
> They, they gonna see us from outer space
> 
> Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race
> 
> Burn - Ellie Goulding 
> 
> There's a blowjob scene in this chapter, but it wasn't written by Kenzie so i make no promises it'll be any good :/
> 
> Comments would be AMAZING!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/SumoSandwich/media/tumblr_m5ptsi7OSF1r8uc09o6_r1_250_zps724ce22d.gif.html)  
> 

Niall waited until he was in the hotel’s lift to freak out, growling out in frustration he tore the snapback from his head and threw it onto the carpeted floor of the elevator, then realizing what he’d just done quickly bent down to retrieve his beloved hat and made slight cooing noises at it as an apology while he dusted off any nonexistent dirty that might’ve clung to it in the millisecond it had been on the floor.

He really hadn’t expected Harry to say something like that: _I could easily see myself having a future with you_ …seriously? Just when Niall thought he had everything with that dimpled pain in his arse figured out—pegging him as some kind of sexual deviant. Harry goes and does a complete 180 on him. Saying that shit about there being a future for them together, this was the last thing he needed especially given the conversation he’d had with Liam just before he and Harry’s meeting to exchange headwear.

XXX

_While everyone else went back to their hotel rooms to get their things to toss onto the bus Niall snuck away to call Zayn. He listened as it rang, ducking behind a tree when he spied Harry and Louis wrestling instead of loading up the bus before they disappeared back into the hotel’s lobby. He was just about to hang up when he heard a breathless “‘Lo?”_

_“Zee?” He questioned, thinking that his best mate sounded a bit off._

_“Oh no, Niall? It’s Liam. Zayn’s in the shower at the mo, I could tell him to call you back when he gets out unless…did you just need someone to, um well can I help?”_

_Niall made a surprised noise, not expecting this, sure he and Liam were friends of course they were, he was even there when the two of them first met. Liam attended their university, studying computer software engineering which was in the same building as Niall’s classes and Zayn who worked at the local bookstore had been waiting to take Niall to lunch between classes when Liam exited the school building arms nearly bulging out of his t-shirt, tight faded jeans with a chain hanging from his hip and looking all the more like a golden Greek god._

_Zayn’s tongue was practically hanging out the side of his mouth as his eyes read the print of said threadbare shirt ‘Member of the Wolverhampton Firehouse Team’ Zayn had wiped the drool from his chin and blurted out:_

_“You’re a fireman?”Liam had startled, freezing mid step and had actually made a point of looking around to see if there was someone else Zayn could’ve been speaking to before pointing to his own chest in confusion._

_“Pardon?” Yes, he actually said that. Zayn had blushed slightly, cursing his habit of speaking first, thinking about the consequences later._

_“Sorry, my name is Zayn and you’re an actual fireman?”_

_“Oh, yes…I’m only volunteer but yeah.”  Zayn had rolled his eyes, scoffing ‘only’ and that was basically all Liam had to say to have Zayn practically wrapped around his finger but unlike just about anyone else with that kind of power, Liam didn’t abuse it, never took advantage of Zayn—In actuality he hadn’t even known Zayn felt that way about him, just thought Zayn was being overly friendly when he practically molded himself to Liam’s side and groped his ass and nipples._

_By the time Niall finally exited the building that day, Zayn had stars in his eyes and wouldn’t shut up about this fit fireman computer geek who was too good to be true and who he was almost 100% sure was a closet freak in the sheets._

_Tragically Liam had a boyfriend. His high school sweetheart named Andy back home in Wolverhampton and Zayn fell into the deepest depression, alleviated only by club hopping and random hookups for a record breaking month and a half until Zayn met Spence and there was actually something there and suddenly Zayn wasn’t around all the time and wasn’t molding himself to Liam’s side or groping his ass or nipples and Liam really fucking missed him and absolutely hated Spence until one night Mr. I-don’t-drink-oh-alright-one-wine-cooler-couldn’t-hurt-could-it Payne said fuck it and partook in a round of shots with Niall and got drunk enough to text Andy about how sorry he was for wanting to kiss Zayn and describing the darker boy’s eyes in startling detail._

_Needless to say when Liam woke up the next morning it was with a hangover and a voicemail from Andy breaking up with him. Liam is surprised at the lack of sadness he feels. He’s about to drag himself out of Niall’s bed where he’d passed out the night before when the bedroom door is suddenly thrown open by a wild eyed Zayn, chest heaving as if he’d just run all the way from wherever he was coming from._

_“Did you mean it?” He hissed, through tight lips._

_“Um…I don’t…”Liam sputtered cluelessly._

_“The message you left on my phone last night Liam did you mean it?” Liam’s brow wrinkled in confusion, because he didn’t remember leaving Zayn a message last night—he had called him, but Niall had stole his phone from him and threw it onto a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room so that Liam was less likely to make anymore calls or texts he’d live to regret._

_Only maybe Niall hadn’t actually ended the call before tossing the phone and maybe the sniffle-y drunken heart to heart Liam and Niall had had just before they both fell asleep, the entire thing had been recorded on Zayn’s voicemail. So what Zayn meant by did you mean it was…_

_“Did you mean it when you said you thought you were in love with me?” Zayn spoke slowly, deliberately making sure his words were clear and audible, his body held taunt as a bow as he awaited Liam’s response._

_“No.” Everything in Zayn seemed to deflate with that single word and he nodded as if to himself, running a hand through his quiff which anyone who knew him knew was a nervous habit._

_“Huh, well fuck me then because I’ve already finished things with Spence so now what do I…”Liam cut Zayn off with a raised hand._

_“No, I meant that I didn’t_ think _I was in love with you Zee…I_ know _I am.”_

_Zayn and Liam have lived happily in lovesick sin ever since and it was sometimes depressing seeing them together finally because they really couldn’t fit more perfectly if they’d picked each other out of a catalogue or something and Niall himself has been hopelessly single for what feels like forever now. But he loved them both and was happier for them than resentful._

_But like with any group of friends there was always a specific thing you went to each friend for and Zayn was clearly the one Niall went to when he needed a good panic, or for relationship things. Liam was there mostly for logical thinking and to help him when his computer crashes for the umpteenth time in a month, but Liam was pretty old school and a serial monogamous so Niall hasn’t really talked to him about his situation with Harry since it was anything but traditional or monogamous for fear of Liam’s judgment, not that he was under any kind of impression that Zayn didn’t already tell Liam everything that was going on, but it was somehow different coming straight from the source._

_“Payno, hey sup bruh?”_

_“Uh, nothing much, but_ you _called so…”_

 _“Right, right, I just needed to talk to Zayn about_ stuff _.”_

_“Stuff? Do you mean your friends with benefits deal with that fit singer dude from the telly?”_

_“Harry Styles, and yeah pretty much, only I would definitely_ not _call us anything close to friends.”_

_“Fuck buddies then?”_

_“Jesus, Li...Why do terms like ‘fuck buddies’ and ‘friends with benefits’ sound ten times dirtier when said from your mouth????”_

_“Because I’m a 6 foot tall human puppy or so Zayn is always saying.”_

_“That must be it.”_

_“Look I know you called for Zee and he’s the one you usually go to for this stuff, but I’m here if ya need me.”_

_“Yeah alright, it’s just Zayn keeps telling me not to give into him when he comes batting those insane eyelashes of his—they’re not quite on Zayn’s level but they hold a certain power of their own you know? But I can’t seem to actually follow that too well, like basically I can’t keep off his dick and I don’t actually want to keep him off mine so I’m sort of screwed?”_

_“Hmm, you could look at it that way, but I reckon you could also you know call a spade a spade and just succumb to the fact that you are unable to resist him and what the two of you have between you is purely physical, so as long as you’re both on the same page then what’s the harm in it?”_

_“Ok, I think I’m going to have to start coming to you exclusively with my problems because all Zee ever does is overdramatize everything and make me feel like shit when I don’t agree with him.”_

_“Yeah not one of Zayn’s prettier habits but ya gotta love him anyway right?”_

_“Too right, I’m coming up on 7 years of friendship with that wanker; I think I’ll keep him.” Liam chuckled and Niall took that as agreement and couldn’t help but smile on his end of the line._

_“Mate, I hate to abandon you in your time of need, but I’m on call at the station tonight so I’ve gotta run. I can stick my head into the bathroom and tell Zee to call you back though if you want.”_

_“No, no you’re not abandoning me Payno—you’ve been ace! Helped me a lot, in fact I don’t even think I need to talk to Zayn anymore, I’ll probably still call him sometime tonight to touch base but I don’t need to speak with him you know?”_

_“Really? That’s awesome I’m really glad I could help.”_

_“More than you know man, more than you know.”_

_“Well, let me know how it all turns out yeah?”_

_“’Cos.” Niall promises and with that they said their goodbyes and hung up and for the first time since everything with Harry began Niall felt sure of himself in the situation knew what he wanted out of it and exactly how to get it._

XXX

The elevator dinged and Niall walked out and into the hotel’s lobby. Headed straight for ‘the crew’ bus, stomping up the stairs of the bus two at a time he immediately threw himself into the bunk he’d long since claimed as his and drew the curtain closed behind him, hoping the others would take that for the ‘do not disturb’ sign that it was.

Where did Harry come off anyway toying with his emotions this way, why couldn’t he have kept things simple between them? And don’t even get him _started_ on this whole contact bullshit he had with his management or whoever…who in their right mind would agree to play straight for fame?  Maybe he was a little biased because he himself has never really thought about being famous, despite his passion for singing and playing guitar.

The reality was he always knew he was meant to work behind the scenes so to speak but the thing was even if Harry said he wasn’t going to fuck random groupie birds any longer if he really had signed a contract—then he really didn’t have a choice in the matter and what did he expect for Niall to just go along with things until his contract was up be his dirty little secret in the mean time and be all happy-go-lucky about it?

XXX

After about a 2-3 hour drive they arrive at that night’s hotel, the last for at least the next 4 shows. Niall takes his time exiting the bus but once out, breathing in fresh air and stretching his cramped limbs he’s grateful to be on solid ground again. Paul is already doling out room assignments and Niall just prays he doesn’t luck out (read: sarcasm) and room with Harry for the second night.

Someone must’ve been listening up there because a minute later it’s Haydn who claps Niall on the back, muttering out an awkward ‘hey there roomie.’ After lugging their bags up to the room and claiming beds, Haydn calls first shower and moves to gather everything he’ll need when Louis suddenly barges into their room without so much as a knock and announces that he’s got a mean case of cabin fever so they’re going out no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

There isn’t a show until the following evening so why not take advantage of this and have a spot of booze filled fun. Haydn threw his arms up in the air and cheer, the two of them came together to complete a complicated albeit amusing handshake. Niall watched them for a minute before grinning and moving to power up his laptop to maybe _Skype_ with his mum or catch up on the latest season of _American Horror Story_ or summat but to his shock his Mac book is roughly snatched from his group by Louis who clucked his tongue at him.

“Uh uh Blondie you’re not getting out of anything. You’re going out with us too…erm you are of age right?” If Niall noticed that the older boy was holding his breath as he awaited his response. Instead of actually speaking though Niall nodded. Louis deflated noticeably in relief, his smile returning to his face.

XXX

 

About an hour later Niall, the members of White Eskimo and a couple other contestants as well as a few members of the crew find themselves in a club with a decent DJ and reasonably priced drinks. In all the whirlwind it took to get there, due to the sizable crowd of White Eskimo fans who were staked outside the hotel, screaming at the sight of the boys just before they climbed into their cab. Niall hadn’t realized that Harry was missing amongst their little group, which was a first because he’s usually hyper aware of where Harry was at all times.

Finding an empty booth Louis immediately orders a round of shots of the houses tequila as well as pints for the table. After downing a few shots and the first of many pints Niall makes an offhand comment, asking where Harry was. Will also buzzing off a good amount of alcohol hooted:

“Pfft, knowing Haz, he’s probably hooking up with that curvy redhead from the front row tonight as we speak. What’ya think lads?” His words die off as he seems to realize who he was talking to.

“Oh, sorry mate.” He said, sending the blonde an apologetic smile. Niall is taken aback by this, not expecting Harry to have told his band mates about them.

Shrugging Niall smiled back like it wasn’t a big deal, because it _wasn’t_ , not really. Harry was free to screw whoever he pleased; he just thought it was pretty fucked up that he was already hooking up with someone after spouting that earlier bullshit about mot sleeping with random women anymore.

In fact Harry wasn’t the _only_ one who could dabble in the wonderful world of casual sex. Niall thought surveying the club quickly for a possible lay. Sure he wasn’t usually a fan of one night stands  but tonight he was surely on his way to being drunk enough not to care.

Tossing back what had to be his 6th or 8th shot and half as many pints when a crappy dub-step version of Usher’s _Scream_ comes on and he just _can’t_ resist it, it’s like a siren song beckoning him to the dance floor.

He’s not even been out there a full minute before he is flanked from front to back by a tall bloke with caramel skin behind him and a thin  blonde girl with breasts so big it was a wonder she didn’t tip forward from their weight at his front. Niall dances for about the length of four songs, two with those same partners and the other two with different faceless bodies. He’d close his eyes and simply moved to the pulsing bass pumping out the speakers and into his veins. Hands were all over his body, sweat dripping down his neck to darken patches of his gray t-shirt.

By the time he finally stumbles from the gyrating crowd he’s barely able to stand properly on his own—his drinks finally taking their effect. So he holds himself up with the edge of the bar and laughs out for no apparent reason, as he blindly grabs the shot of god knows what that sits in front of Louis on the bar top. After swallowing he hears an indignant ‘hey’ and looks up to meet concerned blue eyes

“Whoa there mate, think maybe you’ve had quite enough no?” Niall laughs again, a big belly quaking cackle as his eyes scan the room once more, this time however they land on a fit bloke who is all broad shoulders and huge arms and his eyes are already on Niall as the stranger throws him a quick smirk and before Niall knows what’s happening his legs are taking him across the bar without conferring with his brain on the matter.

“The name’s Niall.” He breathes, almost directly into the big bloke’s ear, near plastered to the smirking stranger’s side in an attempt not to fall flat on his face. Mr. smirky face actually chuckles at this and offers his hand to Niall, who tries to focus his eyes long enough to grasp it for a shake.

“Same.” He says and his voice is nice. That’s the only way Niall can describe it, it’s _nice_ the way it’s low and slightly throaty, rumbling way down in his belly like bedrock.

“Same what?” Niall asks confused.

“M’name mate S’Niall, but me mates call me Bressie though.” At this Niall can’t help but draw back as he detects a familiar Irish lilt to this man—Bressie’s voice and something like homesickness tugs suddenly at his insides.

“Bressie? Hmm looks like you’re a long way from home from the sound of it.”

“Could say the same for you.”

“Too right, hail from Mullingar I do, you?”

“Artane…Dublin. “ Niall nods, he knows the place well.

“Ah you a rams fan then—root for Derby? Answer wisely now…” Bressie shoots him a stare that reads: _what are ya mad_ and nods.

“Cos. Bleed orange, white and green proudly.”

They spend the next half hour talking about Ireland, footie and who’d be a better lay Danny O’Donoghue of the Script or Bono. Bressie orders them each another shot which they down with a clink (to the mother isle) and a grimace. Afterward Niall hoods his eyes a bit, trying for seductive and leans in close to suggest that they finish this conversation back at his hotel.

Bressie stands on just slightly steadier legs than Niall’s own and leads the smaller boy to the club’s exit with a large hand on his back. But before they can even get a hand on the door’s handle Louis is fitting himself between them and the glass doors, arms crossed over his chest.

 “Nialler, looks like you’ve made yourself a friend there.”

“Yeah, I did now if you’ll kindly move that gorgeous bum of yours out the way we’d like to get even better acquainted if ya know what I mean.”  He finished by wriggling his eyebrows comically but Louis just shook his head and didn’t budge an inch as he addressed the taller man.

“Look mate you seem on the up and up and that’s why I know you can clearly see that Niall here is in no position to be going home with nice gentleman he’s just met in a club. However if you kindly gave me your number I’ll program it into his mobile along with…” As Louis spoke he’d taken it upon himself to go digging into Niall’s jeans pockets for said mobile and brought it up to snap a pic of Bressie’s confused face as he tried his best to keep up with what Louis was saying.

“There now he’ll even have a face to put a number to…”

“Bressie.” The muscled bloke provided.

“Bressie, cheers.” Louis pressed a few more buttons and even as sloshed as he was Niall figured the singer was adding the name to the contact info.

“Brilliant, now that we’ve got that all settled we’ll be on our way yeah? I’ll be sure to give ya a ring from his cell so you’ll have his number as well alright?”

“Yeah err; it was nice meeting ya Niall.” Niall beamed, then licked his lips as he gave Bressie one last once over, cursing Louis’ presence because damn was he horny as fuck now.

XXX

Louis ends up lugging Niall back to the hotel and puts him to bed before heading back out because the night was still very young. There was nothing Niall hated more than being babied and he thinks Louis had no right to not only cut him off but cock block him as well! Louis barely knew him after all; he was Irish for god’s sake. What all he’d had to drink tonight was nothing, little more than what he would drink to pre-game on night out back home with his childhood mates. In fact he could probably g another two rounds of the same no problem if he pleased.

But instead of trying to sneak back out the hotel he opened his door and slipped down the hall to Harry and Louis’ shared room. Pressing a curious ear to the door, knowing he was just torturing himself but he couldn’t resist. He was surprised to hear nothing and again without thinking he brought a hand up to the door and knocked twice.

“Come in?” It was called out more as a question but Niall obliged all the same, slowly opening the door just enough that he could peek his head inside.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting to find when he opened the door. Not the naked redhead Will joked about earlier due to the lack of sex noises but Harry laying on his bed, propped up on the headboard with pillows from both beds, his legs crossed at the ankle and he wore nothing but a thin pair of boxers and a faded Rolling Stones shirt.

In his hand he held a weathered copy of _Great Expectations_ and he honestly looked so young and vulnerable in that moment, staring shocked at Niall like he were a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was such a change from the usual Rico suave bravado that Niall nearly fell into the door as he used it t keep himself from physically swooning at the sight.

“Niall, um is everything alright? Thought you’d gone out with the rest of them?” Blinking from his momentary paralysis, Niall stood up straight once more and without a word entered the room completely and closed the door behind him.

“I did, I was and now I’m not.” Harry smiled amused, picking up on Niall’s slur.

“I can see that.”

“You’re reading?” Niall blurted out of nowhere causing Harry’s brow to furrow adorably.

“Oh uh yeah, I do that sometimes and I just thought with Louis out of the room I’d have a little ‘me’ time ya know? He’s well _Louis_ and when he’s around he tends to want all attention on him, gets jealous otherwise—that includes books.”

“Right.” The blonde choked out for lack of anything else to say, Harry took this time to set his book aside after slipping his bookmark between the pages he’d stopped at.

“Um, did you need something?” He asked at the same time Niall said “So you didn’t sleep with that curvy redhead then?”

“Redhead? Definitely not Niall I told you…”

“Oh god and you wear glasses too? Like how is that even allowed?” The blonde whined, trying and failing to drag his eyes away from Harry’s emerald own, sparkling from behind thick framed hipster glasses.

“Sorry?” Niall finally threw his hands up in exasperation, starting for the bed as he spoke.

“There’s got to be some kind of statute on the amount of perfection a single person is allowed to possess and you my friend are at the very brim of your glass.”

Now standing at the foot of the bed Niall quickly toed off his pristine white Supras and kneeled onto the bed one knee at a time, eyes trained on the brunette who stared right back with rapt attention as the blonde slowly crawled on all fours like a wild cat about to pounce on his prey until he was straddling Harry’s calves and licked his lips, running his eyes down from their stare to land on the singer’s now tented boxers and licked over his chapped lips again, slower and pointedly this time, raising a single questioning eyebrow.

The taller boy’s desperate whimper was answer enough for Niall as he silently took hold of the elastic band of Harry’s underwear and with the help of Harry who didn’t hesitate to lift his hips, pulled them down to mid thigh, just low enough that he could get his mouth completely around him.

Harry hissed as the cold air hit his prick but otherwise remained quiet, awaiting the blonde’s next move with bated breath. He didn’t have to wait long as Niall ducked down and took him between his lips down to the hilt in one go. Harry made a strangled noise, bringing his hands up to pull at his hair.

“Oh god.” He groaned, closing his eyes to the sight of his cock disappearing down the Irish boy’s throat Niall then worked his way back up to the tip before slurping back down again and repeating, increasing in speed each time.

After finding a nice rhythm, Niall opened his eyes, peeking up and directly into Harry’s own, which struggled to stay open to watch and not squeeze shut in pleasure, he’s fantasized about how it would feel to be stuffed to his pubes down Niall’s throat, watch as that pretty little pink mouth of Niall’s stretched and sloppy wet work itself around his dick, but those images were nothing compared to the real deal. Niall was gorgeous like this, eyes wide and glassy eager to see that he was pleasing Harry. Harry let out a loud moan of reassurance, nose wrinkling up as Niall did something particularly dirty with his tongue, sending his glasses down to sit precariously at the very tip of his nose. Reaching his right hand up he moved to take them off and set them on the nightstand beside the bed but just as he did Niall let his dick fall from his lips with an audible _pop_.

“Don’t. Leave them on.” He grunted and his voice sounded so raw and utterly wrecked that Harry had to curl his fingers and toes in an effort not to come right there and then. _Jesus_. So instead he pushed them back up onto his bridge much like the stereotypical nerd with taped frames in a 90’s sitcom and relaxed back into his pillows once more.

Satisfied Niall took hold of Harry’s dick to guide it back to his lips only this time he maintained steady eye contact as we swirled his tongue around the drooling crown of Harry’s cock, lapping up pre cum—god there was so much of it—as he did. Taking the entire head between his lips Niall sucked ferociously, humming when Harry clawed desperately at the bed sheets, mouth open in an silent ‘o’, The vibrations added to the dirty upturn of Niall’s lips that Harry just knew meant he was smirking smugly sent him over the edge completely and without warning he came, catching the blonde off guard. Niall quickly recovered, bringing a hand up to stroke Harry through his orgasm, working it all out of him and lapping up the results.

Slumping bonelessly into the mattress Harry stared up at the ceiling while he tried to catch his breath because fuck that had been amazing, long awaited and worth every torturous second. With a languid smile, he finally rose up onto his elbows to peer down his body at Niall who had since released his hold of Harry’s dick but hadn’t moved; instead he lay with his check rested on Harry’s hip.

“Fuck Niall babe that was…mm knew you had a mouth made for sucking dick, you’ve raised the bar quite high but lemme see if I can return the favor yeah?” Niall snorted.

“Yeah good luck with that.” He says with a cheeky grin and pinked cheeks but before Harry could ask what he meant by that he glanced down to find a telltale wet spot spreading on the crotch of Niall’s jeans _. Oh_. Apparently just the sight of Harry falling apart at the work of his mouth was enough to get Niall off.

XXX

In the morning Niall wakes up with a pounding head and for the third time in bed with Harry. It was a bit concerning how much he was starting to like the sight of Harry lying there with his curls spilled out on the pillow and slight drool on his chin.

He once again sneaks out of the room sending a snoring Louis in the other bed a withering glare after all it was all that tosser’s fault that his head felt like splitting in half, he was almost tempted to grab a warm glass of water to dip his hands in or something that would serve the arsehole right, but in the end he decides against it.

When he gets to his room he takes a long shower and comes back in to find his phone beeping with a new text message notification. Unlocking his phones he sees its from someone saved in his phone under the name ’Bressie’ Niall doesn't remember this _Bressie_ bloke at all but if the dark blurry picture attached to the new contact is anything to go by he really wishes he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/SumoSandwich/media/tumblr_inline_mq77hydAML1qz4rgp_zps9fc95709.gif.html)   
> 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who hasn't given up on us and this story and of course thanks to my loverly c/o writer and sistah from another mistah Kenzie for humoring me and my newest fascination with Nessie (Niall/Niall Bresslin) and letting me throw him in for a little more spice to this fic xx.
> 
> <3 Jen

**Author's Note:**

> We are both brand new to collaborating so any and all feedback would be lovely.


End file.
